


Crown Fell

by Minnie_marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), F/M, Magic, Protective Siblings, Reader Insert, Sibling Bonding, apprentice reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_marvel/pseuds/Minnie_marvel
Summary: Asgard has been destroyed and the time has come for you to live on Midgard with your brothers Thor and Loki. They’ve decided in order to live among humans you must learn to adapt to them, and what better place to do that then high school? Don’t worry too much though, a very cute Peter Parker is ready to teach you and might be the Prince Charming you never thought you’d find on earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I'm still working on but since I'm finally on the ao3 scene I thought I'd add some of my popular works on here!!!! This was actually a request from my good friend Nena so i owe the success to this all to her!!

When your brothers had come to you for the first time in a year, you had felt them. Their presence was something that you loved and adored even as a child. Being able to boast that your older brothers were the gods of thunder and mischief was one of your favorite things to do. If only you had someone to boast of them to. 

You had been in hiding for about a year now on Midgard. After hearing of Odin’s death, you had been whisked away in fear of Hela’s slaughter of your people. You felt like a coward, you weren’t as strong as your brothers by a long shot, and even if you were they would have never allowed you to fight alongside them. From what they had explained briefly on the way to your new home, Hela was ruthless and would kill anyone who stood in her way including your family. Thor and Loki had left you in the care of Stephen Strange, who insisted he watch over all of Asgard’s royal personnel. 

The first month of being with him was well… strange. He was always telling you not to touch things, or cast spells or go out without his permission. He reminded you of Heimdall, you were always under his watch and if you so much as blinked he would ask you why you did it.

Soon enough though, your relationship with him was still as strict as ever but now you could carry a conversation with him. He didn’t quite enjoy explaining things to you about himself, but he was very interested in your own magic capabilities. Loki and Frigga had taught you mostly everything you knew so you were quite good at illusion magic, but Stephen always seemed to catch you the minute before you turned yourself into Wong to escape the Sanctum. He had only taught you a drop of the mystic arts in comparison to what he and Wong had knowledge of. The only magic from his teaching that you were really able to master was creating a portal, and even then you’d never been able to do it very well on your own.

It had been a long year with the Doctor and you had grown to appreciate him for what he was doing for you and your family, but the minute you felt Thor and Loki in your chest you were already packing your bags to leave.

“Sister, we’ve come back for you,” Thor’s voice was soft and warm just as you remembered it. You turned your head swiftly to see your brothers together making your heart swell three sizes larger. You jumped off of your bed and leaped into Thor’s arms.

“Thor, Loki!!!!” You squeezed him tight before moving to Loki to give him another tight hug letting your affections seep into their bodies. Loki spun you around in the air happily before pulling you back into his grasp sighing softly as he did.

“I’ve missed you so,” you whispered looking between the two of them. “my god what has happened to you two??” You asked taking a step back from Loki now. “Thor!! Y-your hair!!”

“We shall not talk of it…” He muttered sadly touching his chopped locks. You stifled a laugh behind your hand clasped over your lips. “Certainly,” You giggled. 

“You can tell me all about it on the way home then!” You said picking up your bags promptly. Your brothers exchanged sad and tired looks as you stuffed a few of Strange’s mystic art books in your bag.

“Sister…” Thor began.

“Not a word Thor! I told you I want to hear it all at the palace!! I’d like to be in my own room for once,” You laughed jostling your bag a couple of times before zipping it closed.

“Y/N…” Loki tried softer than Thor. You held your bags ready. “Heimdall!!” your calls for him echoed out of your room and into the sanctums hall. Silence.

“…Heimdall?” you tried again looking at the ceiling seemingly for him. Your gaze lowered between your brothers and you felt your chest squeeze, feeling as if it were caving in on itself all at once.

“What has happened to Asgard while I was in hiding?” You whispered your voice quaking in fear of the worst. Thor and Loki each put an arm around you and themselves, the three of you squeezing each other as you felt your knees give way at Loki’s voice.

“Asgard has fallen. Surtur has destroyed it and Hela with it. Our home…is gone.”

Your voice whimpered out in anguish and you gasped for air tears trickling from your eyes. You had no words left to say any longer, they felt like they had been stolen from your throat as soon as Loki explained what had happened. “Some of our people are safe, but they’re scattered on Midgard at this point trying to adapt,” Thor explained. You looked up after hiding your face in their bodies for what seemed like centuries, eyes red and stinging from your crying.

“Where will we go?” You quivered. Loki slid a hand through your hair. 

“My friend Tony Stark has agreed to let us live at his compound with the rest of my work friends,” Thor finished. “I’m sure you’ll love it sweet Y/N, the people there are kind and very compassionate and soon enough we’ll be able to live among them easily,” he cupped your face in one large hand stroking a thumb against your tears.

“I don’t want to live among them….” You spat bitterly. “I want to live home.”

“We can talk about this once we get to the compound,” Thor said slightly stern as he let go of you and Loki. You looked down at the floor trying not to look angry. “You sound like our father.”

Before he could retort, you saw Stephen enter the room leaning into the frame. “I take it you all are ready to leave?” he raised an eyebrow at your little family. Thor nodded taking a step towards him offering a hand for him to shake.

“Strange, let it be known that we are indebted to you for all that you have done for my sister,” his hand was still empty.

“Doctor Strange,” you both said in synch together. You rolled your eyes before drying your own tears and walking over to Strange wrapping your arms around him before he could protest.

“I know I’ve been quite the thorn in your side since I’ve arrived, but I thank you for your hospitality and friendship Doctor,” You said giving a quick squeeze. Your jaw could have dropped when you felt him hug you back, even if it was only slightly. 

“Anytime you need help,” he placed something cool and hard in your hand. “You can come here,” he finished softly before looking back at your brothers. You slipped the item into your pocket without taking a look at it and nodded at him. “I will.”

“Get along you two,” he warned pointing off between your brothers.

“Wha- Of all the things to say to a god you-!” You winced as you watched Loki yelp suddenly being thrown down into a portal. You snorted looking between Thor and Strange again.

“Goodbye Stephen,” you smiled standing by Thor before he nodded a slight smile on his lips too. Before you knew it, you had flashed through one of his portals too and found yourself surrounded by a room full of strangers.

Loki pushed himself from the floor flinging the few strays of hair from the front of his face. He wiped himself off furiously. “I hate that stupid wizard,” He snapped straightening his tie.

“Nice to see that our favorite Asgardians are back,” said a man who wore odd blue spectacles despite being inside. Your eyebrows knitted in confusion as you looked around the room at each and every individual. “And it seems we have a new face with us too,” he finished taking the glasses off his face tucking them into his jacket pocket. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

Loki took out a dagger quickly. “You’d do well to speak kindly to the princess of Asgard!” He snarled. You and Thor both put hands on his shoulders. “Brother…” you both tiredly droned.

“A princess?” one very muscular blonde man had said crossing his arms. “Thor we didn’t know you had two sisters.” He said cautiously. 

“Trust me if she was the other sister we’d all be dead right now,” another man said tiredly sipping from a coffee cup. “We haven’t had the chance to meet princess, I’m Bruce Banner, I was with your brothers when Asgard was… well…”

You put a hand up to him quickly so that he couldn’t finish his statement.

“Thank you, Bruce Banner,” you said quietly. 

“Right, introductions,” the man with the silly glasses started up again. “Well, I’m Tony Stark, I’m kind of the guy who owns this place,” He explained motioning to the rest of the compound. “The blondie with the big blue eyes is Steve Rogers,” he began. Steve nodded at you. “Nice to meet you, princess,” You nodded back at him respectfully. 

“I’m Wanda, this is Vision” a girl stood offering you a hand while some sort of metal man stood behind her. You tried not to narrow your eyes as you shook her hand. You sensed a strong magical presence from her. You didn’t know there were so many magical beings on Midgard.

“I am Y/N, sister to Thor and Loki, princess of Asgard.” You said calmly. 

Introductions were something you were a master at. Being Odin’s daughter, you were constantly asked to meet hundreds of princes asking for your hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” You finished looking back at your brothers.

“Well, not all.” Tony started. “Natasha and Clint are out on a mission but I’m sure they’ll want to meet you when they get back, and there’s also one other person I’d like you to meet but he’s got school right now, you’ll meet him soon enough.” He shrugged lamely standing. 

“Thor, she’ll be right next door to you, Loki’s room is right next to her too so you’re all together.” He explained going off to grab a drink from the bar. “Make yourself at home!” He cheered pouring himself a scotch. You looked over at your brothers. That was easier said than done.

You entered your room, your brothers following behind you. It was completely white with no sense of personality to it. You knew that was to be expected from a new room, but you couldn’t help but feel as if this place was a prison. 

“Now I know this is an adjustment to what we’re used to, but at least we aren’t apart ant longer,” Thor said as you took a seat on your bed. 

“Everything is truly….destroyed?” You asked lifting your gaze to them both. 

“Come not Y/N, we both know Loki would be trying to squeeze into father’s throne if it was-” 

“This is no joke, Thor!” You shouted suddenly tears threatening to come to your eyes again. You had finally met your brothers again for the first time in a year, yet everything else present in your life seemed to be falling apart.

“Everything,” Thor answered you with a sigh sitting on your bed. You leaned your head on his shoulder sniffling softly.

“I know it isn’t a palace Y/N,” Loki said softly sitting next to you. “Believe me, I would give anything to be back on Asgard but…it just cannot be.” He folded his hands neatly on his lap as he finished. “Trust me, sister, this is one instance where I can assure you I am being a hundred percent honest.”

You felt Thor shift gently to get up and you instinctively took both of your brothers hands tightly in your own.

“Where are you two going now?!” You demanded sitting up straight. 

“We’ll be back we promise,” Loki assured. “We only need to explain everything that happened to Thor’s…work friends. Once we have everything settled we can talk about everything we missed in the past year,” 

You didn’t want to let go. The last time that you let go you lost your father and your brothers disappeared for a year. The last time you let go, you lost your home and almost everything that you cared for. 

“Y/N,” Thor pulled you out of your thoughts with his voice. “We need to leave.” He said slipping out of your grasp.

“I understand…” you murmured before shuffling closer to the center of your new bed. “I’ll be back when you return,” you whispered. Your brothers left the room quickly and quietly leaving you alone once again, hopefully not for as long as the last time. 

You suddenly remembered to look at the gift Stephen Strange had gifted you and fished through your pockets. You smiled softly letting your fingers trace over the golden sling ring that lay in your hands.

—

Thor and Loki sat together on the sleek couch in the middle of the compound, the rest of the Avengers surrounding them. “So,” Tony started placing one leg over his knee. “What are we going to do with her?”

Thor instinctively put a hand on Loki’s shoulder before he could spit something out at Tony that was quick and insulting. “Well, she’s staying here with us of course,” Thor said simply. “We aren’t leaving her alone again,”

Tony gave Thor a side glance of disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m becoming everyone’s dad in this compound,” He muttered squeezing at the bridge of his nose quickly. “Okay, how old is she?” he asked. “I know you agrarians live like thousands of years more than us so I wouldn’t be surprised if she was a century or two.”

“She’s a child you idiot,” Loki spat with a roll of his eyes. “No older than the same puny humans that walk around the streets in uniforms,”

“A high-schooler?” Tony said uncaring of Loki’s obviously offensive remarks. “Perfect then, I know just where to send her.”

Thor stood now quickly, fists clenched tight together. “Did you not understand me when I said that she stays with us Stark?” He said in a low growl. “We are not leaving our sister alone, not again.”

“With all due respect Thor, if you’re going to live on earth from now on, she might need to become accustomed to Earth’s lifestyle. She can still stay at the compound with you but during the day it might be a good idea for her to go to a normal high school with normal humans,” Steve explained watching Thor closely as to step in should the moment arise.

“You want her to pretend she’s Midgardian?!” It was Loki’s turn to stand now. 

“You’re telling me you want a goddess, to live amongst Midgardians and ask her to act beneath herself?” He shouted incredulously. Thor put a hand in front of him to calm him down.

“Nevermind that, we still have enemies outside of Asgard.” Thor began. “Who will assure that she’s safe where she stays, we most certainly cannot go to high school,” Thor said motioning between himself and his brother.

Tony had a playful grin on his face that looked too mischievous even for Loki’s taste. “Oh don’t worry,” he began folding his hands neatly beneath his chin.

“I have the perfect person to make sure she’s protected at all times.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days at school are rough. First days at school when you're secretly an asgardian princess and trying not to blow your cover are a whole other story.

“High…school…?” You blinked at Thor, Loki, and Tony who sat across from you in the compound living room. You felt your eyebrows knit together as the four of you sat in an uncomfortable silence. Loki finally broke it with a sigh.

“Darling Y/N, you know that I wouldn’t have agreed to this, but of course Thor and this bumbling iron idiot outnumbered me,” Tony squinted at Loki at the clear swing that he attempted to make at his ego. He shook his head quickly whisking away the thought before turning back to you.

“Okay so one: I’m going to choose to ignore that and make sure I keep my blood pressure down. Two, your older nicer brother and I are doing this to help you adapt to Midgardian life.” He explained leaning back in the couch for comfort. “I’ll be sending you to a nice school over in Queens, where you’ll get a great intellectual and social experience. I promise you’ll love it.” He lied. Come on, as if high school for anyone was or is actually a good experience. You, of course, were painfully unaware of this although and tried to be flexible with Thor and Tony’s decision.

You couldn’t help but feel your mouth twist into an expression tight and unpleasant despite your best efforts. “When do I start…?” You asked cautiously.

“Tomorrow!” Thor smiled enthusiastically.

“Tomorrow?!” you almost fell out of your chair.

“Tomorrow!” Thor repeated just as excited. He stood up sealing the deal and put a hand on your shoulder. “You should get rest sister, tomorrow will be a big day for you! Loki Tony Stark and I will be there to see you off for your first day.”  
He gave you a kiss on your forehead. “Stark and I will just need to talk about some more business, but I assure you I’ll be there in the morning, sweet dreams Y/N,” Tony got up at the mention of his name following behind Thor before giving a soft nod at you.

You sighed before Loki came to your side giving you a sympathetic look. “Come along now, I’ve been able to steal a few books from Stark’s library, we can read them if you want.” He said walking ahead not waiting up for you.

“Loki, how many times do I have to tell you that stealing only gets you into trouble!” you called after him.

“How many times have you stopped me?” He smirked continuing to walk.

“Fair point brother…hey wait!!!” You scrambled out of your seat following behind Loki as quietly as you could. Loki knew that you weren’t going to fall asleep after that bombshell of news was dropped on you, but knowing Thor he’d probably tie you down into your bed with blankets making you stay in place.

You sat on the floor of Loki’s room legs crossed properly as you looked over his shoulder to read. Loki had to fight the urge to keep from telling you to quit sitting so close to him but he did. After all, it had been so long since he saw you, and believe it or not he missed his annoying little sister from time to time. Okay, scratch that, he missed his annoying little sister a lot of the time, but he wasn’t about to admit that to you.

“Do you think I’ll be able to get used to them Loki?” you asked leaning to and fro as you tried to read over each sentence before he could flip the page.

“I hope not,” he drawled licking a finger before flipping. “You weren’t meant to be used to them, you’re above them sister. We both are.” He said simply. You let out a soft sigh. You didn’t know whether you should believe in Loki’s words or not. Everyone knew he could be a bit self-centered and eccentric but, you think he was just trying to make your first day with Midgardian teens easier. You smiled leaning your head on his shoulder.

“I’m so glad that we’re all together again finally…” you said softly.

You ended up falling asleep on Loki’s shoulder but he didn’t mind at all. He happily carried you into your bed before bidding you a soft goodnight, disappearing into his room again.  
—  
The next morning, you felt as if you might throw up. Your stomach was in knots and despite Thor’s best efforts to get you to eat something called French toast (Thor insisted Midgardian food was delicious while Loki begged to differ) you hadn’t eaten anything. You stared outside the tinted windows of Tony’s Porsche while he drove in the front, your brothers sitting on either side of you. 

“Midgard is….quite big…” you said in awe looking up at the tall buildings. “Is there a palace anywhere? I’d love to see it,” You continued looking between your brothers. “Promise me you’ll take me to the palace won’t you??” you asked quickly. Loki rolled his eyes gently while Thor squeezed your shoulders while wrapping one arm around you. 

“Of course sister,” He smiled.

The car pulled to a soft stop and you felt yourself suddenly become a hundred times more self-conscious than when you had woken up this morning. You closed your eyes and felt your illusion magic take place mirroring your clothing style to something similar to a girl that walked past the car and into the school. You swallowed a hard lump in your throat. 

Tony leaned back in his seat before handing you a denim backpack. “Here’s all your books, your schedule, everything you’ll possibly need for today, I have a friend in the school that’ll be keeping an eye on you, When school’s over We’ll all pick you two up from school and we’ll be headed back to the compound,” he explained. You felt your hands touch the bag before putting it on your lap. =

“I guess this is it,” You said quietly. Thor nodded. “We’ll miss you terribly sister,” he said giving you a tight hug in the car. 

“Alright reindeer games,” Tony called to Loki who sat on the side that faced the door. “Y/N, can’t be late on her first day.” Loki pursed his lips and kept his eyes forward while you tilted your head quizzically. 

“Brother…” Thor warned before Loki heaved a heavy sigh and opened the door letting you out. You got out of the car slowly and gave Loki a hug too. “I’ll see you tonight brother, I love you,” You smiled.

“Don’t let anyone beneath you try to get under your skin Y/N!!” He called as you made your way through the metal doors.

For being a princess of Asgard, you couldn’t help but feel small. People seemed to stare at you push past you, whisper about you. Were you still wearing your Asgardian jewelry? You looked down at your outfit one last time to make sure nothing was out of place. Goodness, you didn’t even know where you were going!! This was a terrible idea, Loki was right. You stopped in the middle of the hall to grab what looked to be the schedule that Stark was talking about.

“Chemistry….? What in Odin’s beard is a chemistry….” You muttered. You looked over the room number and glanced at some of the doors that lined the hallway. Your eyes lit up at the door all the way at the hall. Room twenty-two.

You took a deep breath and began to walk as if you were home, grace lining your every step and authority filling the air that surrounded you. You pushed the door open to see a room full of people who sat behind a tall man. 

“Ah yes, you must be…. Y/N .O,” the teacher took a minute to look down at his papers. You nodded quietly. “Why don’t you take a seat next to Mr. Parker over there,” he said pointing off to an empty seat towards the back of the room where a brunet boy sat one hand supporting his chin. He looked up quickly hearing his name being called. His brown eyes followed into yours and you carried yourself to him before sitting in your seat looking down at the desk. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something about you was so… foreign. Was that the word for it? Peter couldn’t decide but whatever it was it definitely made you stand out. 

“Hi,” He whispered while the teacher carried on. “I’m Peter,” he offered you a hand from above the desk. You looked over and at his book. 

“Should I take this out…?” you asked back at a normal volume causing people to turn to you shifting nasty gazes.

“Yeah and uh… maybe keep it down a little?” Peter offered still holding out his hand. You sat for a moment before shaking it gently. “Y/N. Y/N of-” You stopped yourself mid-sentence before you blurted out your full title and tried again.

“I’m Y/N, of…. Uhm… homeschool…?” You asked yourself for a moment. That was the story that Tony Stark had told you to keep up right? Peter looked almost confused as you but he tried to shrug it off. First days were hard for everyone and he guessed that you were no exception. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” he said letting go before you dropped your chemistry textbook on the desk. 

“Likewise,” you replied before fixing your posture again facing the front of the class while the teacher began to drawl out explanations of this chemistry that you were hearing so much about. Honestly, it didn’t make any sense to you but you weren’t about to let anyone else know that. 

Before you knew it the class was over and you thought you felt your head spinning on an axis. You stood up silently trying to process what the hell that man had actually told you for the past forty minutes. You felt someone tap your shoulder and saw Peter behind you giving you a sympathetic smile.

“I’m guessing chemistry isn’t your forte?” He asked. 

“I guess I’m just not used to…school…” you said slowly taking your schedule in your hands. 

“Right! I almost forgot you said you were homeschooled right? It must be like… being on a whole new planet being in this huge school right?”

You tried not to snort cracking a smile at him. “You have no idea.” You said through soft laughter.

“Hey, if you need some help I could be like… your personal tour guide today,” he offered as you both walked out of class. You took a glance back at him still holding the chemistry book close to your chest. “Why, how very generous of you Peter,”

He felt butterflies start to swarm in his chest now when you spoke his name. Goddamnit Parker, it had only been a period!! Curse those raging infamous raging hormones that seemed to be nonstop during teenage years.

“Hey, everyone’s first day at school is a little rough, but at least a friend might make it better,” he said walking beside you. You felt your lips purse. Friends didn’t come that often by you, at least real ones. The friends that you had besides your brothers always seemed to want something from you, or their parents wanted something from you. Either way, something was always being asked of you by your ‘friends’, the words were starting to leave a bad taste in your mouth. You looked over at Peter who seemed to be rambling about his first-day school.

He couldn’t have known of your lineage, to him you were just an average Midgardian girl. Despite that, he still wanted to be friends with you. You supposed that must mean that he genuinely wanted to have your company around. You felt yourself smile. Maybe your first day at school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Periods passed by and you found yourself in the cafeteria surrounded by even more people. You weren’t used to so many people around you unless there was some sort of royal even going on and even then you tended to hide off with Loki rather than be a social butterfly like Thor. 

You sat down at the lunch table after getting lunch with Peter staring down at what looked like disgusting insides of a poor cow. 

“You said this was…. a messy George…?” You asked hesitantly taking a fork and stabbing your meat with it.

“A sloppy joe,” Peter corrected through a snort. “You’ve never had one before?” He asked curiously watching you take another poke.

“Not exactly, where I’m from we tend to have huge banquets. Our meats are never… churned like this..” You said placing your fork down losing an appetite. Ah geez, now you really wished that you had taken your brother up on that offer of French toast.

“Where are you from Y/N?” You heard a girl ask from the opposite side of your table lifting her eyes from her book to stare at you. You felt your hands start to sweat but took a deep breath.

“Europe.” You said quickly beginning to open a carton of milk that was also on your tray.

“Your accent did seem foreign!” another voice said sitting down next to Peter. 

“Hi, I’m Ned,” he introduced with a small wave.

“He’s my best friend,” Peter continued before they broke out in a long complicated handshake without even looking at their eyes and more importantly their hands. “and that’s Michelle,” he added pointing off to the girl at the end of the table.

“A pleasure,” you smiled with a nod.

“A pleasure? Me? Hah, you’re too much,” Michelle snickered before turning back to her book.

“Michelle’s a little different,” Peter shrugged before taking a bite from his sandwich, the meat just barely staying form inside of the bun.

“Hey Peter, are you gonna come over tonight and watch Stranger Things with me, I haven’t started the second season yet!!!” Ned said excitedly tapping his fingers against the table.

“Nah Ned, I have the internship…. Remember? Mr. Stark says he wants me to meet someone.” He asked his eyes shifting to and fro when he spoke.

“An internship?” you asked your curiosity peaked.

“Yeah, Peter has this really cool gig with Tony Stark!!!” Ned began nudging him in the side. “He knows like all the Avengers.” 

“DUDE!!!” Peter shouted almost spitting out some of his sandwich. “Come on how many times do I have to tell you, I’m supposed to keep it lowkey!!”

“Loki…?” You asked raising an eyebrow. “You know Loki???” You asked again quickly leaning closer to him now.

“Well uh- not exactly, I’ve heard OF him!! Everyone says he’s kind of a jerk… but I’ve seen his brother Thor!!” His gaze turned sharply to his best friend. “But like I said… I’m not supposed to talk about it, NED.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong with Loki?? He’s just as powerful as Thor and he’s extremely intelligent.” You began folding your arms over your chest. “Both of them are,”

“yeah but didn’t Loki kind of try to destroy Manhattan?” Michelle asked taking a bite from her sandwich as she spoke.

“That was just a phase!!!” You said quickly before blushing in embarrassment at the stares that you were getting. “At least… that’s what I’ve heard….in….Europe… yes. Europe.” You said before staring at the table frustrated. You were pretty sure your face was extremely close to turning red. You took a gulp of the milk to distract yourself.

“Hey, don’t pay him any mind!” Someone called from behind. You turned your head to see a teenage boy saunter by with hands stuffed in his pockets. “Penis Parker doesn’t actually know the Avengers he just says that so he can get close to chics, like you,” the boy said squishing his body between you and Peter forcing you two to separate.

“Get a life Flash,” Michelle called from the side. “You smell like you’re in desperate need of one since your axe is nearly suffocating me despite being at least seven feet away.” Flash rolled his eyes ignoring her comment before turning back to you.

“So, you’re Y/N? a lot of people are buzzing about you around school looks like the rumors are true,” he said flashing a grin at you.

“Rumors being…?” Michelle was right, his body spray was practically giving you a headache at this point. 

“That a new extremely cute girl came into Mid-tech in a Porsche,” he said leaning in close to you causing your nose to scrunch up in disgust. “I drive an Audi myself,” he shrugged obviously trying to brag while seeming simple. “I’d like to take you out on it if you wanted-”

“While your offer is considerate I’ll have to decline,” You said scooting yourself back. “I have to be back to my family since it’s my first day they’ll probably wonder how things have gone.” You couldn’t help but let your hand slide right under your nose to try and keep away Flash’s noxious fumes.

“Suit yourself, baby, maybe another time.” He said standing up from the seat a very annoyed Peter behind him.

“You should follow me on Instagram, Flash underscore ninety-nine,” he winked before nudging Peter off his seat and leaving.

Your eyebrows furrowed and you lifted your hand from your nose and slid a piece of hair behind your ear, but not before casting a small illusion of a bee from behind you. The bee started to buzz in front of flash’s face causing him to yelp suddenly before tripping over himself and falling on his butt scrambling away.

The room started to erupt in laughter, you, Peter, Ned, and Michelle being no exception to this. Flash’s face started to turn a tinge of red as he got up looking around. “It’s not funny!! Yo, I’m allergic if I get strung I’ll like legit die!!!” he squeaked before running off out of the cafeteria.

You tried to hide your smile. “That’s funny seeing as he is clearly the bigger pest,” You said mostly to yourself.

“Hey, good one Y/N!!” Ned cheered nudging your arm slightly. You didn’t try to hide the smile any longer. It looked like this crowd was a decent one, and you needed decent friends if you were going to survive on Midgard.

The school day ended with a ring of a bell and you found yourself still walking with Peter out the doors. “Do you live close by?” He asked waiting at the front of the school with you. You adjusted your backpack strap.

“Not particularly… the drive was quite long today but I enjoyed it,” you shrugged.

“Queens truly does fit its name… so many tall buildings!! I can’t wait to see the palace,” you said happily looking at all the buildings that surrounded the school.

Peter’s eyebrows raised at the mention of a palace but he tried not to question it. “Well, I’ll see you later then, someone’s going to pick me up today so I won’t be home until late,” he explained.

“Ah! Someone’s picking me up too,” You said looking down the street Tony’s Porsche coming into view. “I think that might be them!!”

“Wait, what?” Peter asked looking at you quickly. “I’m pretty sure that’s actually my ride,” He said squinting at the driver in the seat.

The window rolled down to reveal Thor and Loki sitting in the back as they were before Tony in the driver’s seat with one hand resting gently on the wheel.

You raced down the steps quickly opening the door and sliding in the back next to Thor, leaving Peter standing back at the top of the school steps his jaw dropped.

“How was your first day of school sweet Y/N?” He asked ruffling up your hair with his large hand.

“Brother stop!! I had to focus hard on making it look that way!!” You laughed. Trying to keep him away.

Peter almost peed himself. _“Brother?!”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag! At least you won't feel weird about telling Peter about your knife training at age 5.

As Tony rolled up the divider between your family, him and Peter, he heard Peter sigh tiredly. Peter couldn’t help but stare at you through the rearview mirror as you told your brothers about your eventful first day at Midtown Tech. It wasn’t that his image of you was skewed now, he just knew that maybe trying to hang out with you would be a lot harder and make him a lot more susceptible to a mysterious stabbing, or a thunderclap to the face. He shot a look of betrayal to Tony.

“When were you going to tell me?!” He hissed under his breath.

“I did tell you! Don’t you remember kid?” Tony asked a knowing smirk playing on his lips. Peter crossed his arms and looked out the window as to not draw attention to himself as he murmured.

“All you told me was that I’d be meeting someone that I have to protect today! I assumed you meant at the compound and you know, not my _high school!!!!_ ” 

Tony let out a laugh.

“It’s not that big a deal kid, Y/N, may be an Asgardian princess, but she’s still a teenager!! Thor and I just want her to be able to adapt to Midgardian life seeing as Asgard went to hell according to Thor and Loki,” Peter’s eyes scanned to yours while you weren’t paying attention, wrapped up in the company of your brothers. He wondered how you were able to seem so composed and collected in school, despite having so much going on in your personal life. 

“So when you say I’m supposed to protect her…” Peter trailed softly giving Tony a side glance.

“Thor says that there are still enemies of Asgard out to kick them when they’re already down. They both just want to make sure their baby sister is going to be alright here,” He glanced over his glasses to look at Peter’s conflicted figure.

“Y’know kid I’d take it as a compliment, it’s not every day that the gods of thunder and mischief trust people to help them, let alone someone as close to them as their sister.” He said before turning his eyes back to the road while driving.

“Don’t stress yourself out you’ll get grays.”

Loki let his nose scrunch up as you described lunch to him and Thor. “They made you eat what?” He asked nearly gagging.

“I must admit I didn’t find it appetizing either… so I’m famished.” You confessed laying back in your chair your stomach growling.

“And this… flash, he seems like a burden,” Thor said with a shake of his head. “Be sure to let the spiderling know if he bothers you too much.” You felt your eyebrows raise. “Spiderling? Who’s that?” You saw Loki nod off at Peter who sat beyond the divisor looking bored as he mumbled an occasional word or two to Tony. 

So Peter really did know Tony Stark. You couldn’t say you were surprised, contrary to Flash you didn’t think that Peter was the type to lie about himself to others unless necessary. You smiled softly to yourself. He was a nice boy, being so kind to you on your first day when he knew virtually nothing about you still made you pleasantly surprised.

Loki and Thor exchanged quick knowing glances with one another as they caught you staring at Peter. Thor wrapped his arm around your shoulders and Loki pat the top of your head drawing you out of your thoughts. 

“Nevermind that, let’s just get home so we can take a moment to ourselves and relax,” Thor smiled all while keeping his eyes on the unsuspecting spiderman who stared out the window. 

—

You walked beside your brothers behind Peter and Tony before you all stood in the compounds living facility standing in the kitchen. Thor roamed the refrigerator for something you could eat while Peter piped up to talk to you again. 

“So…Europe huh?” He joked as you tried to keep back a laugh.

“If I knew you were an Avenger I would have told you sooner!!” You said genuinely as the two of you sat on barstools at the kitchen’s counter. 

“He’s not an Avenger,” Tony chimed as he walked past the two of you.

Peter rolled his eyes as he leaned in forward to begin his assault of questions. “So since you’re like Thor and Loki’s sister, does that mean you’ve got powers too?” He asked.

“I don’t have Thor’s thunderous strength or Loki’s sly wit, but my mother has helped me with my illusions when I was younger,” you explained. You took your pointer finger letting it whir in a circle before a soft turquoise light illuminated in a ring creating the small illusion of a bee. Peter’s eyes widened before he broke out in a loud laughter.

“You didn’t!!!” he shouted staring at your illusion as the bee floated around his head. He had to admit your work was quite impressive. It fooled him and the entire cafeteria the first time, he wondered just how much you could do.

“What about the whole antler thing?? Like how Loki had when he first invaded?” He asked excitedly.

“My crown?” you asked waving a hand over your head the turquoise light creating it from the seemingly thin air. The gold crown sat on your head the sharp horns pointed backward as opposed to your brother’s and father’s crown. There were wings that framed against the side of your cheeks and went back as well to protect your face.

“I don’t really wear it often, its only for special occasions,” You explained whisking it away. “Like banquets, ceremonies, days of courtship,” you said simply with a shrug. Peter’s eyes widened but only slightly as you finished.

“Days of courtship?” His voice cracked when he asked you to explain. You nodded lamely as you watched Thor fish out some leftover french toast from the morning.

“Yes, they were always such boring ordeals but I did them for my father’s sake…” You sighed rolling your eyes just thinking back at your many evenings spent with princes of different realms and universes.

“Not many caught my eye, to be honest, I always wanted to be off with my brothers playing with them,” You shrugged. 

Peter felt a lump form in his throat as he swallowed down. You were some princess alright, he wondered just how many poor souls you had turned down in your past. Before he knew the truth behind your, he would have just suggested dinner and a movie. Now he was trying to calculate in his head how much caviar might cost if he really wanted to impress you.

“None deserved your gaze my sweet sister and none do now,” Loki said putting his hands on your shoulders.Peter felt his hands get clammy. Was it just him or was his malicious gaze meant to be focused on him?

“Hey uh Odin’s angels,” Tony interjected before Peter could send a fearful gaze in his way. “A word if you will,” he said motioning to an office down the hall. “You can stay here Y/N, it’ll just be a minute, promise,” He walked ahead Thor and Loki following slowly behind.

 

“What is it now Stark,” Loki asked as the door closed behind them. Tony sat at the desk before pulling up a screen in the middle of the air and typing on a projection of a keyboard.

“I didn’t want to alarm you in front of your sister but I got a blip on my ETR,” he looked at the screen as he continued typing in coordinates.

“ETR…?” Thor asked his eyebrows scrunching.

“My Extra-Terrestrial Reader, it notifies me if there’s any suspicious activity from other world space crafts or portals that come into the earth. It’s what gave me a heads up when you first arrived to pick your sister up,” He explained. He pinched his fingers on a screen map of North America zooming in on a small glowing blue dot that was present in Canada not too far away from New York.

“Here’s the blip, but it’s not from a coordinate I’ve seen before,” he finished setting his arms down in frustration. “I was hoping you might know where it’s coming from.”

They both scanned the coordinates but found their minds blank as they both looked at the glowing dot curiously. Loki shook his head slowly. “It’s nothing we recognize.” He said honestly before letting out a sigh of frustration himself.

“It could be nothing,” Tony suggested. “But if it comes on my feed again it might be worth it to look into. I’d want you both with me,” he finished. “If that happens, I’m assuming you’ll want Y/N to stay here, which is fine but you should probably let her know if that’s the case.”

“No,” Loki said instantly without even registering the concept properly in his head. “Y/N has the stubbornness of my brother if she knows that there is trouble on this earth and that we’ve gone to subdue it she’ll want to come too.”

Thor nodded in agreement. “That’s not something we can let happen, Y/N is our little sister, we don’t want to throw her into any danger whatsoever.”

Tony closed the window out and folded his hands together properly as he rested his chin. “Seems like we’re all on the same page then.”

—

You placed your hands on your lap as you turned your body to Peter. You guessed it was your turn to get some information on him now. “So you’re a spiderling I hear?” You grinned causing Peter to flush red.

“Huh?? oh yeah, Spiderman!! Yeah, that’s like my alter ego when I’m helping Mr. Stark and the others out with hero stuff,” Your eyes lit up in excitement. 

“You mean… Tony Stark he actually lets you come along with him in battle??” You were practically on the edge of your seat.

“Well uh yeah!!! I’m kind of like their secret weapon… they don’t call me out unless they need me,” He said puffing out his chest slightly as he stretched. Hey, it wasn’t like he was lying!! He was sort of like a secret weapon when he had that rundown with Cap. And Tony really didn’t call him out at all unless they needed him. It was just that they rarely did. 

“Amazing…” You whispered starry-eyed. “I could only dream of my brothers letting me fight alongside them…” You put your face in your two hands as you leaned back on the counter. 

“Well, can you fight?” Peter asked noticing your change in mood. He thought he’d have to cheer you up before you swiftly turned to him smiling as if you were happy he asked. Your arms crossed over your chest before they flashed at your sides two daggers made of a glimmering brown and turquoise marble revealing themselves to him.

“Father gave me these on my fifth birthday but I never get to use them!! I keep them on me all the time in case I need to,” You said twisting one of the knives in front of his face causing Peter to back up instinctively.

“How’d you do that!?” He asked urgently.

“Do what?”

“The- The knives Y/N!!! Like you just… whoosh!!” He said copying your movements perfectly minus the appearance of two daggers at his side.

“It’s sort of like Mjölnir, or Loki’s daggers they sort of just have an attachment to me, when I need them they come,” You said simply. 

“That’s awesome….” Peter whispered now leaning forward to take a closer look at them. He noticed how smooth the skin was on your hands, how your nails were perfectly manicured as they held such a dangerous weapon within them. 

“Right?? Do you want to use one and we could have a sparring match!?” You eagerly pushed the knife closer towards him causing him to back up again.

“What?? Y/N, not a chance!!! You’ll stab me in like two seconds!!” He laughed. 

“Oh please, I promise to go easy on you Peter!!” You begged tossing the knife in the air catching it by the handle after it did a three sixty flip. 

He rolled his eyes his shoulders still jumping up and down as he continued to laugh. “Y/N, I’d like to graduate high school without having to say I’ve gotten stabbed before,” he joked. You put the daggers away with a shrug. “Suit yourself spiderling,” you chimed.

“Spiderman!” he corrected feigning offense placing a hand on his chest. You both laughed together happily before breaking off into a silence that was filled with a pleasant atmosphere.

“School seems like it will be…interesting, and now that I have you as a friend it will only make things more pleasant for me,” You said softly full of enthusiasm. 

“Maybe… I can adapt into Midgardian life…” you said just barely above a whisper. The very idea confused you, made you conflicted, even disturbed you. You still weren’t ready to give up your Asgardian life and you weren’t sure if you ever would be, but at least with Peter Ned and Michelle at your side, it wouldn’t be as terrible as you initially thought.

“Hey, if I can survive high school right now, then so can you,” Peter said placing a hand on your shoulder.

Everything stopped for a moment as your eyes landed on his hand and quickly followed his arm up to his brown eyes. You felt your chest clench with the sweet sincerity of his words, though you would never tell him. 

“We’ll do it together! But like not tomorrow because it’s the weekend,” He said his teeth glimmering when he smiled. When he took his hand back you could still feel his touch on you. You pursed your lips tightly together.

“Will you be going then?” You asked softly. “I would hate to be alone here in case Loki and Thor have to leave,” Peter shook his head happily.

“I’ll be here for tomorrow, then I have to get back to my Aunt May,” he explained. “But hanging out in the tower is definitely going to be fun!! I only get to stay over if something’s really going wrong on Earth so it’s sort of like a vacation I guess?? Everything’s so expensive here and Mr. Stark lets me order pizza for dinner with WHATEVER toppings I want,” He said happily as if he were thinking about the pizza now.

“Pizza?” You asked with a small tilt of your head.

His eyes widened in shock and horror. “Oh my god you did _not_ just say that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you're officially out and about in public what better way to get used to Midgardian culture than to watch every popular movie within the past ten years?

You kicked your feet to and fro tapping furiously at the new phone in your hand. It was a gift from Tony Stark, a way to communicate with him and the rest of the Avengers should the time arise. You still sat on the barstool Peter leaning beside you as he helped you punch in his number as a contact.

“There! Now if you need me but I’m not here, you can click these and we can talk whenever you want,” He smiled innocently looking up at you his chocolate brown eyes making your cheeks flush as you looked at him.

“But…does that mean you’ll be leaving on a mission after this weekend?” You asked disappointment creeping into your tone. He waved his hands feverishly in response to whisk away your sudden sadness. 

“N-no I’ll still be here!! And at school too!! It’s for like when I’m not two feet away from you, you know?” he asked to help you put both of your minds at ease. Peter wasn’t sure if his heart could take another somber gaze from you.

You felt your lips smile and you nodded shoving the phone into his hands. “Now then! You’ll have to show this Instagram Flash was talking about, I’m quite curious!!”

Peter laughed and happily obliged starting to make your account for you. “Okay, what do you want people to call you on here?” He asked as you rested a hand on his shoulder while you watched, making a chill run down his spine.

“Hmm… it should be something inconspicuous… what would you suggest?” You asked blinking up at him.

“what about just your name? Or Y/N. O with some numbers or x’s?”

“PERFECT! Go forth Peter, I’m anxious for this Instagram to finally take shape,” You said eagerly as he tapped your name away with two simple x’s before and after your name and initials. He took a step back with the phone still in his hands your face perfectly fitting in the frame.

“Peter? What are you doing?” You asked curiously tilting your head to the side. 

“It’s not complete without a picture! Smile!” He cheered. It wasn’t like he had to ask you twice. The happiness in his voice was enough to make you break out in a huge grin.

_Snap!_

He set the picture as your profile icon and added it to your page without a caption before handing the phone back to you. “Now you can add and follow people as much as you’d like! I followed you,” he explained pointing to an icon of him and Ned in mid-handshake. You smiled at his profile scanning what few pictures you could before a notification popped on your feed. You squinted at your phone.

“Flash_99 has followed you…? How quick…” You whispered to yourself. Peter nearly fell over looking at your phone too. “I JUST made this account like… literally a minute ago!! God, he’s so annoying…” he muttered to himself throwing a hand through his hair. You shrugged and clicked the phone off before approaching Peter again.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I like you far better than I do Flash,” You smiled before walking off, leaving Peter a blushing mess, that tried to struggle from melting into the cracks between the floorboards.

“Okay everyone, since it’s our little princess’ first day home from school I thought it might be appropriate for a little catch-up party!!” Tony Stark had hopped over the large seat planting himself comfortably while swinging his legs over the sides. 

“Aww sweet a catch-up party??” Peter asked sitting on the floor right by Thor’s feet. “This’ll be great,” You sat between your two brothers as you usually did, blinking as the huge flat screen slowly descended from the living rooms ceiling. You leaned your head down to Peter. “what’s a catch-up party?”

Steve sat properly on a sofa close by while the rest of the Avengers who wanted to join you filtered in the room slowly. Some had bowls of popcorn, others bottles of sodas and cups to pass around. You turned to listen to Steve’s explanation.

“I’m older than the rest of these guys,” He explained pointing to the collective group with the back of his thumbs. “I come from a time that didn’t have all these different forms of technology, and movies and things, so every once in a while we throw one of these parties to catch me up to speed with how things are in the twenty-first century,” he took a cup and filled it with sprite before taking a sip of the bubbling liquid.

“This will be good for you too Y/N, it might help you with making some references,” Tony said grabbing the remote and turning the television on. “I think we’ll have to pick a teen movie for your sake, we’ve got Mean Girls, High-school musical, Twilight, The Princess diaries- I think you might actually enjoy that-”

You pointed your finger to one picture that had a serious looking girl pointing an arrow seemingly at you. “What’s that one?” You asked almost expecting for her picture to move.

“That? That’s The Hunger Games,” Peter answered tossing a glance at you. “It’s kind of violent though… are you sure you want to watch it?” He arched an eyebrow and you returned him with a sly smirk.

“You’re asking this to the person who pulled a knife on you earlier today?” You asked.

“What?!” The whole room erupted minus your brothers (Loki looked _especially_ pleased) and Peter causing you to shrug sheepishly. “We were only playing!!” You defended flicking your wrist a dagger appearing in your hand in an instant.

“She can do the instant dagger thing too?!?!?” Bruce asked already letting his fingernails dig into the arms of the chair he sat in.

“Sister, your Loki is showing,” Thor said patting your shoulder. You pouted as you flicked your wrist again the dagger seemingly disappearing into thin air.

“I’ll try not to take that as an insult brother,” Loki chimed as he pulled you close to him. “It’s high time you showed your mischievous side!”

“Is that so Loki??” You erupted in a laugh pulling Thor with you as the three of you collided in a sort of dogpile on Loki, the combined weight of both you and Thor nearly choking him. He slapped your bodies away vigorously like a cat who had water dumped on them who sought out revenge.

Peter and the rest of the Avengers couldn’t help but stare. It was so odd to see Thor and Loki act so friendly. They weren’t complaining though, anyone would have preferred a happy Loki as to a sad one, or even worse- an angry one. 

“Alright, quit horsing around you three, I’m gonna start this baby up,” Tony said pressing play shuffling into his chair more. You suddenly found your attention drawn to the television as the movie started. 

You can’t say the violence shocked you or really anyone but Peter being that he was the one that was least used to the violent lifestyle that the rest of you were all accustomed too. You hardly reacted throughout the whole thing but listening to Peter’s commentary proved to be a bit funnier than expected. Halfway you found yourself sliding to the floor next to him because Tony threatened to blast him with his iron suit if he said one more lame pun. You of course still wanted to hear everything he had to say about the movie so you stayed close- much to your brothers’ dismay.

You hugged your knees as the pale light from the screen reflected onto your faces while the rest of you sat in the dark. You suddenly felt your body go still as you saw a child have a spear thrown straight to her chest. As the protagonist sang softly to her body you felt your eyes sting, tears welling up inside them. Your lips pursed as you tried not to give yourself away, but Peter’s eyes were looking into yours from the side.

You didn’t see it but both of your brother’s body had tensed up uncomfortably as they forced themselves to watch the screen. Loki felt his nails dig into his own skin as he crossed his arms tightly and Thor’s teeth clenched so hard on top of one another that he thought they might break. They barely moved barely breathed until the scene was over. When it finished and the riot ended their eyes tore themselves from the screen and landed on you as you rubbed your shoulders.

They didn’t let their gaze shift from you for the rest of their movie because some part of them, even if it was a small part, feared that if they did, you might have ended up the same way as the poor girl in the movie.

After the credits rolled and the lights came on everyone broke out into individual discussions about the movie. You couldn’t help but attack Peter with questions.

“So they both were allowed to live with their lives?? How is the Capital not furious??”

“Oh, they are,”

“Then why are they still alive and fine?? Why couldn’t the little girl live too?”

“Well, there’s another movie,”

Your jaw just about dropped as you leaned in close to Peter’s face. “Another?!” You asked. Peter couldn’t help but blush despite knowing that he had two Norse gods watching his every move. Your eyes were just so close to him, he could see the different specks of color in them seemingly glistening with excitement. 

“Y-yeah like… two more,” He answered averting his eyes shyly. 

“TWO?!?!?!?” You shouted. You grabbed his hands quickly in yours. “Peter, we must watch these immediately!! I have so many questions, so many thoughts so many-”

“Y/N, it’s getting late,” Thor said standing to his feet. “Perhaps you can watch in the morning, for now, we all need rest,” he said taking you by the back of your collar without breaking a sweat. He threw you over his shoulder. “Goodnight fellow Avengers." 

"Peter.” he said not even bothering to glance back as you were carried away to your room.

“Tread carefully spider-boy,” Loki said in a soft hiss leaning down into Peter’s ear from behind causing him to jolt in place his heart jumping out of his chest in fear. He left him grasping at the cotton shirt he wore breathing heavily a soft “oh my god,” escaping his lips.

Peter wasn’t sure if he had just made two very powerful adversaries or not, but he wasn’t going to try and push their buttons to try and find out.

Meanwhile, you sat in your bed still trying to figure out how the foreign application on your phone when you saw a number one pop onto a small bubble at the corner of your screen. Curious to what it did you clicked onto it blinking at the message it held.

Flash Thompson:Hey Y/N, I’m gonna be throwing a dope ass party at my house tomorrow night, you should totally come 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets to go to her first party!! It's too bad things never go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for minor sexual assault in this chapter!! please beware!*

Thor and Loki had left to head off to bed just as you did when Thor felt a gentle grasp on his shoulder. His body turned around slightly only to see Tony Stark, eyebrows furrowed intensely on his face his frown creating small wrinkles. He lifted up his watch and pressed it gently to display a map of North America. The blip was closer than it had been before, crossing the border from Canada to upstate New York.

“We have a problem.”  
—  
You sat up in your bed unable to sleep with the new phone in your hands. Its technology although not too advance for you in comparison to Asgardian machines, was complicated and foreign to you. You pursed your lips clicking on Peter’s name in your contact before typing meticulously with one finger.

You:Peter. Are you up?  
Your eyes widened in curiosity as you saw a small bubble appear under the screen before another messages popped onto your screen.

 

Peter: Yeah, you?  
You blinked before another message came again.

 

Peter: Of course, you are. Sorry, I’m dumb  
You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself before typing again.

 

You: Flash has invited me to some sort of party tomorrow, will you go as well?  


 

Peter Parker: I don’t really think I was invited Y/N. Plus, I should probably just stay around the tower y'know? Incase Mr. stark needs me.

 

You: I see. I was hoping I would not have to go alone seeing as you are my protector and all

 

Peter Parker: You know about that????  


 

You Parker: My brothers told me yes.  


 

You: So, will you come?  


 

Peter Parker: I guess if Mr. Stark has nothing for me to do but  


 

You: Perfect!! Goodnight Peter!!!  


 

Peter Parker: Haha goodnight Y/N  


 

You sighed, proud of yourself. You seemed to be a master of this text messaging thing and you only had your phone for a day! Not only that, but you had managed to get Peter to come along with you to Flash’s party. You had to admit going to a party with Flash being present didn’t sound ideal, but your brothers and the rest of the Avengers seemed to want you to become assimilated with the Midgardian culture so much. Hopefully, the party would help in your efforts to become more human. You went to bed happy and excited to see what kind of parties Midgardians even had.

And you woke up sorely disappointed. 

“You two are leaving?” You asked still trying to rub the sleep away from your eyes as Loki and Thor sat on your bed. Thor neatened the stray hairs that seemed to be a mess on your head and nodded. 

“We’ll be back by tomorrow morning,” He said laying a kiss on your head. You could feel your chest tighten. “Promise?”

“We promise Y/N,” Loki took one of your hands in his giving it a tight squeeze. You heard the door creak open, Tony’s figure stood in the opening arms sitting neatly behind his back.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’ve gotta go soon,” He said eyes landing on you. The urgency in his gaze frightened you. He noticed your intuition and gave you a respectful nod before turning back to your brothers. 

“What kind of trip is this?” You asked suddenly. Your grip on your brother’s hand tightened furiously. 

“We’ll be back Y/N, worry not,” Thor assured standing up now. You grabbed at his arm too, your iron grip fastening onto him. “Thor answer me. Truly answer me.”

Your eyes locked onto him and for a moment it seemed as if you were frozen in place until Loki used his other hand to rest on your shoulder. “Rest sister,” he whispered into your ear before you started to feel a numbing sensation travel up your arm.

Your eyes darted to him in betrayal as a familiar sense of drowsiness started to cloud your head. You knew _this_ spell. You lifted your lips to hiss out a cruel insult but couldn’t even muster the strength to let a word pass out of your mouth. Your body started to slump over and your grip weakened on both of your brothers.

“You didn’t have to do that Loki,” You heard Thor growl as your vision started to blur up.

“You know as well as I do that she wouldn’t have let go of us if I didn’t,” Loki snapped back.

The last thing you saw before falling asleep was your brothers looking over you sadly before leaving you alone once again.

—  
Your eyes snapped open suddenly to see Peter leaning over your body one hand nudging you gently. On instinct, you grabbed at his hand tightly almost crushing his bones on impact.

“OW OW OW!!! Y/N You’re crushing my arm stop!!!” He shouted trying to tug his arm away desperately. You gasped and let go immediately letting him shake off the obvious pain you inflicted on his body.

“Peter I- I’m so sorry!!” You said quickly placing your hands over your mouth as he winced still looking over his hand. “I thought you were… I…” you threw your face into your hands your breath getting caught in your throat.

Peter looked over your hunched figure and frowned. Despite the fact that you almost shattered his arm just a second ago, he felt bad for you. He didn’t know what had happened but he knew there must have been some good reason to it for you to have woken up so startled as you did.

“Y/N?” Peter asked. “I-It’s okay you know… really… I’m okay see?” He waved his arm out for you slowing he could still move. “I mean, I’m Spider-man!! I can take a grip I just uh… wasn’t expecting that,” he said sheepishly scratching at the back of his chocolate locks. “Are you uh…are you okay?” he asked before you lifted up your eyes to him. You rubbed at your eyes trying to dry them before tears could fall on your cheeks. 

“I’m alright…Thor and Loki left this morning and they didn’t give me any sort of warning…” You said looking to the floor. You felt your chest burn in anger. “They just…left me here and Loki put me under a sleeping spell so that I wouldn’t bother them.” 

For a moment Peter didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have siblings so he couldn’t exactly relate to your issue but he did know how it meant to be pushed to the side. No matter what he did, he always sort of felt like a burden to the group, like some sort of kid that the Avengers took turns babysitting. He hated it and always wanted to prove himself, but they never seemed to give him the chance.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” He said nodding off to the door. “Flash’s party… it’s tonight right? Why don’t we kill some time before then?” He wanted to get your mind off your brother at least until they came back from whatever business they had left for. He didn’t care if he would be walking into a trap to just be made fun of at Flash’s party, if it would make you feel better he didn’t mind.

He opened his hand towards you and you felt your heart skip a beat. Despite not having a horse or silver armor, Peter looked like he could be a knight that had come to rescue you.

You took his hand quickly and lifted yourself from your bed. “Let’s go,” You smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

Bruce was happy to drive you and Peter back to Queens as he needed to stop by his old office in the city for a few books he had left behind. He let you out in front of Peter’s apartment building rolling the window down as you hopped out of his car.

“Make sure you tell your brothers where you’re going! I’ll be in the city all day so when you’re ready to be picked up just shoot me a message, Peter has my number,” He waved goodbye before pulling out and driving down the streets of Queens.

“Thanks, Mr. Banner!!!” Peter called despite him already being far beyond hearing. He looked over at you now a smile on his lips. “Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet!”

The two of you walked up the stairs slowly, Peter giving the occasional glance over his shoulder to you. You always returned it with a smile. You were glad to have finally gotten out of the compound, as big as it was, it had started to become suffocating without your brothers there with you. 

Peter fished a key out of his pocket and stuck it into the locked door giving it a twist before the door slipped open.

“May?” he called walking through the door. “Come on in,” He said to you before walking into the apartment. 

“Peter? Is that you?” You heard a woman shout back as you walked in with him the new voice causing you to become a bit reclusive. A tall woman stepped into view, long brown hair cascading against her shoulders and warm hazel eyes that matched Peters. She looked over at you, her jaw dropping for only a second before breaking out in a smile.

“Oh hello! I didn’t know Peter was bringing company over, I would have tried to make something,” she said.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t say anything then,” Peter smirked earning an eye roll from his aunt. “Y/N, this is my Aunt May, Aunt May this is Y/N,” He made sure to close the door behind him before continuing. “Y/N, _Odinson_ ,” He said softer now. Her mouth went slack again as she stared at you for a moment.

“Actually it’s Odinsdottir,” You corrected softly the staring only increasing your shy temperament. “Thor and Loki are Odinsons but I am Odinsdotter,” you explained. You almost mentioned Hela as also being Odinsdotter but you knew if you had mentioned her name that they would ask questions about her, and you weren’t really prepared to speak about how she destroyed your home and the world that you lived on.

“Oh whoa I didn’t even know that,” Peter said thoughtfully. You shook your head quickly hoping they didn’t think you were being picky.

“It’s alright, I’d prefer if you just called me Y/N anyway,” You smiled. “Just Y/N.” The two of them returned your smile and May walked back into her kitchen turning on the sink faucet to continue her chores.

“Well Y/N, welcome to our humble abode, I didn’t know Peter was coming back so early or else I would have prepared better!” She gave a gentle laugh that reminded you of a songbird. From the few moments you had interacted with her, you could tell she had a sweet soul.

“I just thought I could show Y/N some Midgardian stuff! We’re uh…. Actually going to a party in an hour or so,” Peter mentioned wincing just in case May wasn’t too happy about the idea. “Flash’s party,” he finished. She looked over her shoulder giving a worried glance. 

“Flash invited _you_ to a party?” she asked, the confusion was obvious in her tone.

“I mean, he invited Y/N!! She doesn’t want to go alone and asked me to come with her,” he explained.

“I’m sorry if this upsets you,” You cut in quickly noticing her wariness. “I just.. don’t know anything about Midgard and Peter has been so kind to me this entire time that I’ve been here, I didn’t know who else I could turn to without jeopardizing my identity,” You finished. 

“Oh sweetheart that’s fine,” Her smile seemed like a sunbeam. “I’m happy that you’re taking Peter with you,” She put a hand up beside her cheek as if she were telling you a secret. “He doesn’t get out much,”

“May!!” Peter groaned loudly. He took your hand suddenly pulling you away from her before she could embarrass him again. “I’m showing her some games!” he told her.

“Keep the door open!” May shouted back.

“MAY!!!” he snapped feeling his face flush with embarrassment. You felt his hand get sort of clammy and you blushed too embarrassed. 

He pulled you into his room before going through his closet to search for some games and other Midgardian items. “You can sit on the bed if you want,” he said.  
You nodded and planted yourself there taking in his room quietly looking at the posters and old computers that sat on his desk. It seemed cluttered but neat at the same time. Either way, it wasn’t something you were used to before.

“Ugh, I can’t find it anywhere!” Peter sighed taking a step back. “Don’t you hate it when you can’t find your things even though you remember exactly where you put it??” He tried to give his desk a look to no avail.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been in my own room,” You said softly closing your eyes to try and remember what it even looked like. Golden walls and high windows where light spilled into every crevice entered your mind. The place where so many of your memories called home. Moments spent with your mother, your father, your brothers, your family. 

“I miss it,” you said finally. Peter finally turned to you pursing his lips as he watched you look off into nothingness lost in your thoughts. He sat beside you, the shift of movement beside your body pulling you out.

“You okay?” Peter asked.

You couldn’t hide from him, your eyes darting from his concerned expression to the open doorway. “My mother was murdered, my father left to die on earth. My home is destroyed and the only pieces of a family that I have left are constantly away doing god knows what,” You whispered tears forming in your eyes. There was no stopping them now, they dripped from your cheeks like rainwater gently yet quick. 

“I lost my parents too,” Peter said quietly causing you to look back at him.

“I’m sorry,” Was all you could manage to say. There was a distant look in his eyes, you recognized it immediately. It was one you’ve sported all too many times before. You felt your fingers creep to his hand slowly taking hold of it. Your eyes met again and you felt the need to get closer. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and squeeze away all the pain that he felt inside even if he wasn’t vocal about it. Your eyelashes fluttered quickly as you inched your face closer to his.

“Hey, do you two need a ride to-” May’s sudden presence made you both jump back from each other. May planted two hands on her hips looking skeptically between you both.

“Uh yeah Y/N, that’s totally right my eyes DO kind of look like Tony’s great observation!!” He laughed loudly blushing a deep shade of red.

“Yeah nice try,” May said her arms crossing over one another. “You need a ride to Flash’s party?” She asked pointing behind her with her thumb.

Peter let out a sigh. “That’d be great,”  
—  
“Alright, you two have fun and be safe!” May said as you both got out of her car. 

“We will!!” Peter waved. “Thanks again for the ride May!!” 

She waved back. “Text me when you’re ready to come home alright?” You both nodded together before she pulled off. You turned your head to the soft music that was booming out of the closed windows and felt yourself take a step forward.

“I must say I’m quite excited…!!! My first Midgardian party… oh! Wait!” You looked down at your clothes and quickly swished your hands in front of yourself the familiar turquoise light surrounding your body and shifting the clothes into a bright party dress. You grinned as you looked over to Peter. “How do I look?”

Peter stammered some unrecognizable words before looking away. “G-great!! You look uh great…” He muttered embarrassed. You linked your arm in his before walking up the house steps ringing the bell. You waited a moment or two before you saw Michelle open up the door looking only slightly surprised to see you two together.

“Peter? You’re at Flash’s dumb party?” She asked raising an eyebrow. “And you too Y/N?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “I’m so glad to see that you’re here too Michelle!!” You chirped. You walked in with Peter arms still linked together.

The music blared so loudly that you thought your ears might bleed. You winced back slightly as people moved to and fro, dancing and laughing. Your eyes widened slowly. For once you were in a room full of people who’s concentration wasn’t primarily on you.

“PENIS PARKER WHO INVITED YOU?!” Flash’s voice was echoed and loud as he spoke and made you nearly jump out of your skin. 

You guessed you spoke too soon.

There were loud horns that blasted across the house and suddenly heads were turning towards you both. You saw Flash take off his headphones and stomp over to you both looking like an angry weasel.

You unlinked your arms standing forward tossing your hair over your shoulder. “I invited Peter,” You said simply. “Is this a problem? I would have thought someone as cool as you would be fine with that!” You lied straight through your teeth. Hey, you _WERE_ Loki’s sister after all.

Flash looked between Peter and you quickly before shrugging. “Yeah, it’s whatever…. But just don’t break any of my stuff okay Penis Parker??” He asked pointing a finger straight into his chest.

“You’ve got it Flash…” muttered Peter. You gave a cordial smile to Flash before taking a turn nodding over at Peter so that he would follow. 

You both ended up in Flash’s living room where people stood there dancing. You felt your blood begin to pump furiously as you watched everyone lose control. 

“Come on!” you urged walking into the crowd. 

“Y/N, I can’t!! I suck at dancing!!” He laughed staying behind. You winked at him twirling into the group. You couldn’t lie the music was foreign, but your urge to dance overcame any fear that you had.

Peter watched you as you slowly swayed to the music. Your feet danced gracefully across the floor and your hand reached up to the ceiling as if you were looking to touch the stars in the sky. His eyes widened. You looked ethereal, beautiful, perfect. He wished he had the courage to stand there with you and dance but he felt anxiety sink in his chest. He could have watched you forever if he was allowed to. 

You were in your element, you could feel the bass deep in your chest and the rhythm swayed your feet. You were about to twirl again in the middle of the crowd when you felt someone grab onto your waist behind you. You snapped your neck to see some guy flatten himself up against you forcing you together.

“Let go of me!” You snarled ripping yourself from his grip staring him down intensely. “How DARE you?!” You growled feeling the tips of your fingers itch. You sucked in a breath, you couldn’t let your magic out here while there were so many people.

“Hey calm down!!” He put his hands up in defense. Peter sped over as fast as he could to take your hand again. 

“Y/N, he’s not worth it let’s just get out of here,” he muttered trying to pull you back. You took another deep breath before turning around.

“Fuckin bitch…” You heard the stranger mutter under his breath.

It was as if he threw a match on gasoline your whole body erupting in anger. You ripped your arm away from Peter a fury burning in your eyes as your charged towards the disgusting stranger raising a hand.

“Y/N! DON’T!!” he shouted before you brought your hand down on them a loud slap echoing through the house. People stopped dancing and the music softened as you stood there practically burning with anger.

“What the FUCK!!” He shouted felling at his throbbing cheek.

“You’re a pig,” You hissed turning straight on your heels again. “Let’s go, Peter,” You whispered quietly. You felt your heart beat a mile a minute as you practically parted a sea of people that stared on after you slapped the douche-bag that tried to grind up on you.

“Listen Y/N I… I’m sorry-”

You shook your head quickly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Peter, I just need to leave this place before I end up destroying something…or someone.” You muttered passing by as you walked out of the door. 

“Y/N.”

You looked up and felt your heart sink lower than you thought it already was. It was funny, you didn’t even think that that was possible. Thor and Loki stood in front of a dark car in normal Midgardian clothes to blend into the neighborhood. Thor’s arms were crossed tightly against his body and Loki’s hands on his hips as their intense scowls seemed to burn into your body.

“You are grounded for the next three centuries.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think that not having a father meant that you wouldn't be getting in trouble as nearly as much you usually had. With Thor and Loki is your big brothers you might want to think again.

“Honestly Y/N, what on Asgard were you thinking?!” Loki hissed as you approached your two brothers your head hanging low as you readied yourself for the verbal lashing you were about to receive. 

“Do you have any idea of how worried we were?! To walk back into the compound in the depths of the night and see you not to be there??” Your head suddenly snapped up from staring at the ground and a fury filled your gaze that Peter had never seen before. He didn’t know whether he should take a step back to get out of the danger zone or take a step forward to make sure that you calmed down.

“Yes, I know EXACTLY how worried you were!” You spat your fists clenching tightly. “Because that’s how I’ve felt for an entire YEAR!!! Not knowing where you were, what you were doing whether you were alive or not?!” You took a daring step forward to Loki and Peter did too in case he needed to suddenly hold you back.

“Y/N, stand down,” Thor warned not budging from his place his eyes cutting into you. Loki’s nose twisted in anger and you saw his face scrunch up into an un-amused expression.

“Who do you think you’re speaking to? I am your elder brother!!! We left on a quest to save our kingdom, you left to go to some silly Midgardian party where you don’t belong!!”

You rolled your eyes and tears started to form in their corners. “Ah yes, and tell me brother how well did that go exactly?! Because if I remember correctly, our home is DESTROYED!!”

There was a sudden flurry of metallic noises and Peter found himself standing beside the three children of Odin all armed with their respective weapons. You and Loki both had your daggers at your side holding them offensively and Thor now stood between you his hands placed in front of both of your bodies as they crackled with electricity.

Peter swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and finally placed a hand on your shoulder. You glanced at him out of the side of your eyes. Seeing the concern clearly present on his face made your anger melt slightly. You sheathed your daggers and put them away but your obstinate disposition still stood strong.

“You cannot blame me for only doing what you asked brothers,” You muttered looking between them. Loki and Thor both put their weapons away too but it was clear by their expressions that you weren’t being let off the hook that easy. 

“Then perhaps we were wrong,” Thor said finally his eyebrows furrowing.  
You felt your eyebrows knit together too as you watched him. “What do you mean?” 

“We will talk of this when we return to the compound,” He said simply taking a step forward wrapping his arm around your shoulder as he walked you to the car that waited for you three.

Peter felt his heart start to beat faster at the thought of you leaving on such bad terms with your brothers. “Wait- Mr. Thor Mr. Loki you have to understand Y/N was just-”

“Spiderling, you’d best learn your place,” Thor said darkly causing you and Peter both to stare in shock. He was usually never this angry especially around those so young like you.

“I had trusted you with my sister’s life, she has come out of this predicament unscathed but I will not forget what has happened tonight.This is above you.” He said. Peter looked as if he were slapped across the face his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly at the insult.

You opened your mouth to call out his name but before you could say anything Thor had took you into the car with him making sure to black your line of sight so that you couldn’t see Peter.

Loki still stood in front of Peter with his eyes practically glowing with rage. “If it weren’t for my sister’s friendship with you, I would kill you where you stand.” He whispered as he opened the back car door to return as well.

“Y/N is a goddess and you are just a boy. In comparison to her….well, you really are just an insect.” He hissed before slamming the car door. The car quickly pulled out and drove away leaving Peter alone in the suburbs his heart crushed.

—  
When you arrived at the compound you sped out of the car and into the building like a speeding bullet.

“Y/N, come back here right now!!” Thor bellowed from behind. You turned your body sharply to him tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“Why, so you can ruin me again?! First you leave by myself with some STRANGER who doesn’t even let me take a step out of his home without asking me why THEN you come here to tell me that my home and practically everyone that I’ve ever loved is gone , you tell me to become assimilated with Midgardian culture and the minute I do, and finally feel like everything about my life isn’t in shambles, you go and destroy it all again!!” You threw your arms up uncaring that the rest of the Avengers all watched you carefully and silently.

“Y/N you’re causing a scene,” Loki snapped now present at Thor’s side. You nearly took your daggers out again on him. You had heard what he said to Peter and were ready to fight him if he slandered his name again.

You let out a loud dark chuckle as you held your sides. “Ah Loki, I can’t believe this, for once you’re not actually excited that some form of chaos has erupted at your hands?? I’m honestly at a loss, you of all people should be thrilled with this obvious climax of our tragic drama!” You couldn’t breathe between your words and everyone stared at you now thinking you had completely lost your mind.

“After all, who was it again who faked his death not once, but TWICE so he could get a proper reaction out of us?! And then pretended to be our father in the hopes that he could finally get a taste of leadership!”

“Y/N, go to your room before you say something you’ll regret,” Thor said taking a step forward.

You shook your head not giving a care in the world. “Let it be known that everything I say now is exactly how I’ve been feeling since the MINUTE you left me!! You like to act like you’re doing what’s best for me but really you just want me out of the way so I don’t bother you!”

“Y/N…” Thunder cracked in the distance and the lights started to flicker dangerously. The rest of the Avengers finally started to murmur amongst themselves trying to see if there was any way to prevent the inevitable.

“I mean, why else would you put a sleeping spell under your own sister if you didn’t think that she was some burden on your life, You think you’re keeping me safe but you’re not!! You’re just locking me away until I finally die so that you don’t have to bother with me anymore-”

“Y/N LEAVE!!!” Thor boomed the lights shutting off completely the only sight visible to your eyes was the blue lightning that danced in the skies that were outside of the compound walls. “AT ONCE!!” Thor screamed as the lights flickered back on after Tony tapped a couple of buttons on a small control panel.

“YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!!!!!” You shouted back finally fists balling as your magic energy blasted out from inside of out throwing the poor unsuspecting avengers and their furniture across the floor.

“NEITHER OF YOU ARE!!” you finished finally staring between the both of them before turning on your heels anger obviously present in your stride. The room suddenly felt even emptier than before despite it being filled with people.

“Did you know she could do that?” Steve asked Tony who was still trying to get up.

“Nope,” Tony groaned finally standing to his feet. “But now that that episode of Keeping up with the Odinsons is done now might be a good time to tell you two,” Tony began playing with his wristwatch.

“Tread carefully Stark…I am not afraid to blow another fuse to relieve my anger,” Thor said not moving from his position.

Tony nodded respectfully but still walked towards him and Loki, his watch suddenly projecting a clear-cut image of a handsome boy with striking alien features. Thor and Loki stared at the pale blue skin that matched the color of the sky and white curls that seemed to replicate the clouds that floated within them. An antenna like structure sat in the middle of his forehead drooping slightly over his golden irises like an angler fish. “This video came in today, the signal must be strong enough to collect its data now,” he explained.

“I….believe I know him…” Loki murmured softly while Thor chewed at the back of his thumbnail.

“Play the video,” Thor demanded.

“A please would be nice but hey, I’m not trying to get a thunderbolt to the knee so,” He tapped on his wristwatch again and the video began to play. It only lasted six seconds but the message was clear enough to send a shiver down both of your brother’s spines.

“Y/N…daughter of Odin, I’ve come for your hand.”  
—  
You swung your nightstand drawer open to find the gift from Doctor Strange just as you had left it. You slipped the golden sling-ring on your fingers closing the door behind you. You closed your eyes and focused on Strange’s living room the image of it still fresh in your mind. When you opened your eyes and saw the familiar chairs surrounded by ancient artifacts that you weren’t even allowed to breathe next to you smiled. You took a deep breath, and you stepped inside the portal letting it close behind. You turned in the Sanctum happily only to see Strange facing you with his defensive magic shields up. You gasped and suddenly put your hands up in defense showing you were no threat.

“Please…I have nowhere else to go.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back with Strange is oddly comforting, but Stephen has his own fatherly advice for you that may be a little hard to swallow.

The magic portal behind you closed as Stephen Strange lowered his shaky hands, clear confusion and a hint of annoyance on his face. Not that his expression changed from anything else on a daily basis. 

“Do your brothers know that you’re here?” He asked suddenly floating down the large flight of stairs only to have you tapping anxiously after him. 

“Do they have to know?” You asked following him down into the sanctums small kitchen.

“Y/N I won’t be responsible for you if your brothers think you’ve up and disappeared out of nowhere,” 

You chewed on your bottom lip. “They have Avenger things to worry about, they’ll be glad to have me out of their hair…” Your eyes scanned to the massive tower of dishes that laid in the sink and your nose nearly twitched from the sight.

“I’ll only be here for two or three days, and I’ll do the dishes for your compensation!!” You were starting to get desperate. 

You saw Stephen turn to you eyeing you suspiciously only arching an eyebrow. “You never did dishes when you were here.” He said slowly enough to make you blush from embarrassment.

“Well Stephen, there’s always time to learn something new, don’t you think?” You asked innocently. 

He didn’t move for a minute, he only watched you intensely. He wouldn’t ask right now, but he could tell there was something bothering you. Whatever it was, it had something to do with your brothers. He sighed and closed his eyes before giving his head a shake.

“You remember where your old room is right?” Your eyes lit up happily as you nearly tackled him in a tight hug. “Okay, okay, enough.” He muttered quickly stiff in your embrace.

“I’ll finish these and then get right to it. I promise I won’t bother you at all!” You started moving towards the sink. Stephen furrowed his eyebrows listening to what you were saying trying to analyze your words.

“We’re ordering Chinese tonight, what do you want?” He asked already taking up one of the many old takeout menus that hung from the refrigerator. You smiled your back still turned towards him so he didn’t see your cheeks become rosy with joy. After all that had happened in the past couple of hours, it was good to see that someone wasn’t out to make you burst with anger.

“Those little cylinders you always get Egg rolls…right?” You asked already arming yourself with a sponge. You didn’t see it but Stephen cracked a smile at you. You hadn’t changed at all, had you?

“Sure thing,” He said simply starting to exit the kitchen to leave you alone. “Oh. And Y/N?” You only turned your head to him your eyebrows raised as if to answer.

“Don’t tell Wong about our deal. He’s been trying to get me to do the dishes for days now and I just haven’t gotten around to it.”

You gave him a toothy grin. “My lips are sealed Strange.”  
—  
“Come for Y/N’s hand…? You mean like marriage?” Steve asked rubbing a finger past his lips in thought.

“No Steve, he wants to dismember her and keep her hands in a jar as a keepsake.” Tony groaned rubbing a temple. Steve looked away embarrassed his eyebrows scrunched together as he rolled his eyes. 

“I’m still new to this alien thing give me a break…” He muttered.

“What are you going to do Thor?” Wanda asked watching him stare out of the large glass panel windows overlooking the rain that had just started to fall after his burst of anger.

“We should investigate him of course; we’re not going to just let some stranger marry himself to Y/N.” He said simply. 

“Does this happen a lot?” Wanda continued. “Random princes asking to marry your sister I mean, not the possible alien invasion.” She sat back on the couch now turning between both brothers.

“Well she is an Asgardian princess, even if Asgard no longer stands, her crown and ties to our people are extremely coveted,” Loki said thoughtfully. “Though the fact that some prince was able to find her after Asgard was destroyed… It must have taken dedication,” He finished pulling a hand through his hair.

“Are you going to tell She-Ra then?” Tony asked walking towards the bar to grab a drink.

“Not tonight,” Thor muttered finally turning from his position. “It’s clear that right now Y/N doesn’t want anything to do with either of us. If we try to pursue her she’ll do something reckless.” He looked to the floor the shame of his actions only just starting to sink in. “She needs to be alone and cool down.”

“Oh yeah, I thought this whole room was going to be blown to smithereens.” Bruce sighed placing a hand on his chest. He already had to deal with rage from one daughter of Odin and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle the second one.

“Not to get into this whole Greek tragedy of a family but don’t you two think you were a bit too harsh on her?” Tony asked now taking a sip of his drink. Loki’s eyes darted to his in a fierce flare of anger and his lips parted in an apparent scowl.

“Of course not!” He said incredulously. “Of course, I wouldn’t be surprised if this was all your doing Stark, setting our sister with that pest of a hero.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Whoa whoa whoa wait, Pete?” Tony asked his attention automatically grabbed at the mention of his mentee. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “What did the kid do now… listen, he’s never been on another planet before or met any Asgardians till now he doesn’t know about the customs so whatever he did to you and your sister-”

“We found them together at some suburban party,” Loki hissed causing Tony’s jaw to go slack, his eyes scrunching up as if he couldn’t believe what he was actually hearing.

“You…..blew my compound’s fuse box for a house party?” He asked. He groaned loudly shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this,”

Loki turned at him sharply. “You Midgardians are all the same with your loose morals, our sister could have gotten-”

“Hurt? An Asgardian could have gotten hurt by what, a couple of teenagers in a house drinking cheap beer they found in their parent’s garage? Come on you two. I can’t believe I have to give you lessons in guardianship when I literally have only been looking after one kid for about two years.” Your brothers shuffled uncomfortably in their stances as they muttered and exchanged quick glances.

“Your sister went to a party, she didn’t commit a crime. Plus Pete was there and he’s a good kid, despite what you may think about him,” He gave a sharp look at Loki.

“Our sister is beautiful, ethereal even. She has the looks of a goddess and if you think that the Spiderling hasn’t feelings for her then you’re an even bigger idiot than I initially thought.” Loki scoffed.

“Oh no, I’m not denying that at all,” Tony said with a shake of his head. “He’s a teenager. Of course, he’s going to have a crush on her. But the kid is in band, and when I asked him what he wanted for Christmas last year he said all he wanted a seven thousand five hundred PLUS piece Millenium Falcon lego model.” Tony put his face in the hand that wasn’t holding his drink.

“That means absolutely nothing-”

“He built said lego model in two days. By _himself_.” He took a quick swig of his drink shaking his head embarrassed even saying the words out loud. 

“Peter wouldn’t do anything to her especially when he knows Point Break and Reindeer games over here will be on his ass like white on rice should he try to hold her hand.”

Thor heaved a heavy sigh as Tony’s words started to give him a change of heart. “Perhaps you’re right…”

“I know I am.” Tony scoffed finishing his drink off. “Your sister may be a goddess, but she’s still a teenager, she should be able to act like one. Just leave her alone for the night and apologize in the morning on the way to school and maybe promise her like a day trip to Luna Park or something.” He shrugged plopping into one of his seats.

“Luna Park…? What on earth will that do for her?” Thor asked genuinely curious.

“Y/N was right. It’s time you guys stopped acting like her fathers and started acting like her brothers again. Go out and do something fun for once instead of hounding her y'know?”

Everyone was silent only watching Tony in astonishment. “Tony…when did you learn how to become a dad?” Bruce asked shocked. 

Tony only shrugged. “You’d be surprised how much you learn when you’ve gotta keep tabs on kids like Peter.”  
—  
You washed your hands in the newly emptied sink shuddering audibly after taking on the mountain high pile of dishes. You were never used to doing such (literal) dirty work and were glad you hadn’t. You could still feel the old soggy cornflakes on the back of your hands.

“Y/N, takeouts in the study,” Strange called from above the staircase. 

You started to run up the stairs. “Coming!!” You answered back before taking a quick smell smiling at the food to come. You entered the study surprised to see that Strange was still alone casually taking a bite out of some lo mein. 

“Where’s Wong?” You asked taking a seat beside him. 

“There’s a Beyonce concert tonight in Madison Square Garden. He wanted to see it,” he said simply. He tossed you a warm paper bag lined with tin foil. The familiar scent almost made you drool. You unwrapped one of the small egg rolls and took a bit giving a delighted groan at the taste.

“So why don’t you tell me the real reason you’re here huh?” He asked scooping a forkful of white rice into his mouth. 

Your chewing slowed as he spoke and you wiped the edges of your mouth before beginning. “My brothers.” You answered quickly before taking another bite.

“Yeah I don’t need a Doctorate in Psychology to figure that much out Y/N,” He rolled his eyes. “You know me enough to understand that I don’t beat around the bush when it comes to these things.” 

You sighed. Nothing went past him ever did it? You sat back in your chair thinking about what you could say. There was so much to say that you didn’t even know where to begin.

“They treat me like a child,” You started.

“Which you are,” Stephen interjected earning him an intense glare. “Sorry, continue.” He muttered going back to his plate as he continued. 

“They want me to get used to Midgard and its culture and whatnot. They sent me to high-school with this boy, Peter. He’s the sweetest most adorable Midgardian I’ve ever met and-” You stole a glance at Strange to see him look very uncomfortable and bored. You caught the memo and continued.

“So we went to this party together and my brothers showed up and started lecturing me about how I’m above Midgardians and I could’ve been hurt and that Peter was beneath me and it just drove me absolutely mad!” Your fists clenched and suddenly your eggroll was squished all over your clothes and partly Strange’s carpet.

He sighed shifting his hands opening his necklace reversing your hands for only a split second and the eggroll was in your grasp again. “Try not to do it a second time,” He advised. You frowned as you took another bite swallowing before you heaved a sigh.

“They’ve put me through so much… left me alone with you no offense, for a year without any family or any clue whether they would come back or not but I never said anything to them, at least until now.”

Stephen scraped the last bit of takeout into his mouth before turning to you. “You know they only want to protect you. Sure they’re being over-protective but their intentions are at their best,” He started. You opened your mouth to speak but Strange lifted a hand before you could contradict him.

“You’re not the only one who lost everything Y/N. Thor and Loki lost your home and parents too. It seems to me that they’re just trying to protect the one piece of family they still have left. Even if their methods are a bit controlling.” 

Your expression tightened and you looked away finishing your egg rolls. “Why do you have to be right all the time?” You muttered. 

He only shrugged. “I’m not a right about all things, just most things.” Stephen stood picking up the old plates and empty cartons of takeout. “I’m going to study. You know the rules here.” He said cleaning up the slight mess. You nodded curling up in the chair.

“Oh, and tell your brothers you’re here by tonight or I will.” He said throwing your trash away.

“No need…” You sighed touching the sling ring that still laid on your fingers. “I’ll be going back now before they come in and try to lecture me to death again.” You sighed positioning your hands quickly and opening up a portal back into your room. Stephen watched and nodded impressed at your work.

“I am a _great_ teacher,” He said out loud causing you to snort with laughter. “Undoubtedly,” You smiled stepping through. You peaked your head into his study before giving him a sweet smile.

“Stephen, tell me if Wong wants to see Beyonce again. I’d love to come by and keep you company,” You saw him smile back at you the edge of his collar flapping itself at you as if to bid you goodbye. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Strange said before you put your head back into your room the portal closing in front of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back at the compound but you still have some words to say to your overly protective brothers. Maybe they should pay a little more attention to the cryptic things happening to you than your cute spider friend.

When you stepped through the portal into our room again you tried not to make a sound. Your body slipped under your bed sheets effortlessly when you suddenly felt a vibration in your pocket. The room was still dark and when you lifted your phone out of your pocket to see it the light nearly blinded you. You couldn’t be too annoyed with its brightness though, Peter had texted you.

Peter Parker: Hey Y/N… listen, I don’t know if you’re awake or if you even have your phone still cause maybe Thor and Loki took it away. Aunt May does that to me when I royally screw up. Not that you’ve screwed up at all!!! You didn’t do anything wrong but I just…  


Peter Parker: I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I should have done more to make sure that you weren’t in trouble but I decided to be lame and be a wallflower at Flash’s party. You’re just…you’re a goddess you know? You’re super powerful, kind, and beautiful and I’m just…. Me. I never want to stand on the sidelines again around you. I promise I’ll keep you safe from now on.  


Peter Parker: Sorry for bothering you with such a long message, I’ll see you in school tomorrow hopefully. Goodnight Y/N.  


You felt your heart clench every time you read Peter’s message over. He took so much responsibility for your actions when he didn’t need to. Peter was such an angel sometimes if felt as if you were the one who wasn’t worthy of him.

You couldn’t find the words to text him despite having so much to say. You wanted to tell him that you thought he was the sweetest Midgardian you’d ever met, hell maybe even the sweetest person you’d ever met. He made your heart skip beats and your cheeks flush red. He made your composure break down slightly from being the perfect princess twenty-four seven. He made you feel natural in a way that not many people could. You wondered if he thought the same way about you. If Thor and Loki would just loosen up on you maybe you could even…

The thought of being in a relationship with Peter made you throw a pillow over your face a blushing mess. Muffled screams came out of your mouth as you lowered your pillow to reveal a goofy looking smile. You wanted to be with him, desperately; and by Odin’s beard, you would be with him even if it killed you. 

—

You woke up the next morning to feel Thor gently shaking you in your bed with Loki standing behind him arms crossed.

“Wake up Y/N, you have a school to get to,” he smiled. You tried to turn away from him wrapping yourself tighter into your blankets groaning softly.

“No matter, only makes things easier for me,” Thor said simply grabbing your body and placing you under his arm like some sort of small dog.

“Thor…. I’m tired and I’m grounded for three centuries remember.” You grumbled as he walked you into the kitchen Loki following behind.

“Grounding excludes schooling my dear,” Loki cut in as Thor sat you at the compound’s kitchen table a plate of steaming pancakes sitting in front of you. You took in a deep breath and shuddered with happiness staring at the plate now fully awake.

“What is _that_?” You breathed already wiggling around in your blanket cocoon to free your arms and hands.

“Pancakes,” Thor said proudly as he drizzled some maple syrup across your short stack. You tried not to lick your lips as you picked up your fork immediately shoving the sweet breakfast in your mouth. You hummed happily as your continued to scarf the pancakes down the new Midgardian treat instantly becoming a new favorite.

“We wanted to apologize for last night Y/N,” Thor began as he sat across from you only taking a cup of coffee in his hands. You lifted your eyes from your plate to him raising an eyebrow. You had already forgiven Thor for being overprotective, but you weren’t about to miss hearing Thor admit he was wrong.

“Consider your three century grounding sentence lifted. I think it might be time that we spend a little more time with one another as siblings rather than guardians,” Thor took a sip from his cup still watching you to see if your expression could showcase your feelings. As far as he could tell, you had too much pancake stuffed in your mouth to tell.

“How?” you asked after swallowing your breakfast.

“Stark gave us tickets to some sort of Midgardian entertainment place… Luna Park,” Loki explained trying not to look as bored as he might have wanted to be.  
Your thoughts shifted to what both of your brothers had said to Peter before whisking you off to the compound the night before and you began to sit back with your arms crossed over one another looking smug.

“I’ll go. But only if you let Peter come along with us as well.”

They both stared at one another for a moment and looked back at you, almost as if it pained them to agree. You only raised an eyebrow at the two smirking. “Well?” You asked.

“This was to be a family outing Y/N,” Thor tried taking another sip of his coffee not letting his eyes move away from you.

“You both have been terrible to him, calling him names and treating him like dirt. I won’t go unless you prove that you can be nice to him and trust him.”

Loki only grew more impatient with his expression tightening into something clearly unhappy. “A question if I may,” He began before his eyes locked on yours, their greenish tint seemingly glowing. “Why do you care so much for the spiderling?”

You felt your face heat up instantly, you weren’t prepared for him to actually ask you why.

“Well… that is… it’s because…” Great, now they were both looking at you with that stern look your father used to give you. You understood how you felt about Peter but your brothers certainly wouldn’t. You were sure that if you told them the truth they would ban you from ever seeing him again.

“It’s because he’s my protector of course!” You said quickly. It looked like you had saved yourself for now. You took in a deep breath.

“How are you to trust someone with my life if you don’t like them?” You had turned on your diplomatic charm. Both of your brothers exchanged tired looks before giving in.

“I’ll tell Tony to bring his spider son along. But only if he comes along as well,” Thor decided taking a long sip. “Finish your breakfast Y/N.”

You broke out in a huge smile happily eating again. You didn’t mind if Tony came along at all. If anything he would be able to distract your brothers and allow you to go off to do some things with Peter by yourself. You tried to stop smiling if you kept on like this Loki would definitely know you were up to something. Being a trickster god he was able to sniff a scheme a mile away. You tried not to look so happy, instead to you tried to look contempt.

—  
You waved goodbye to your brothers before walking into school. You tried to remember where your locker was. What number was it again? Three hundred and fifty…

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a stranger calling your name. You turned your head to watch a girl walk up to you.

“Y/N!! I saw you at Flash’s party last night!! You were such a total badass!!” She said. Another girl came beside her after eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Oh my god right?? Y/N backhanded that douche so hard I thought his head was gonna spin!!”

“It was the appropriate action of course…” You muttered. You thought when you agreed to pretend to be Midgardian that you would lose the popularity streak you had with people. “You should never allow someone unworthy of you to act in such a manner. I meant what I said: he is a pig.” You finished. A crowd was starting to develop.

“Y/N is such a queen I wish I had guts like her!!” you heard one voice say.

“A queen?!” You asked suddenly feeling yourself tense up. Were you discovered?

“Yeah!! We should totally try to get her to on the roster for homecoming queen next year!!” Another chimed.

“That’s quite alright I don’t need any crown…” You mumbled. You looked around for any way to escape from the huge group surrounding you.

“Y/N!!” You heard a familiar voice call. You peeked over the sea of heads to see Peter waving at you. You felt a rush of relief and started pushing your way past people. “Sorry, I have to get to class!!” You called before walking beside him.  
“Peter…” You breathed your words suddenly becoming lost in your throat. You had so much to tell him but the fear of rejection was practically choking you.

“I got your messages,” You started. Your hand started to itch. It was like it needed to grab onto his. “I just wanted to thank you… for everything. You think that you haven’t done me any good but you’re wrong…” You smiled.

“It’s almost as if you’re my hero, a knight in shining armor.”

Peter turned a bright shade of red as you complimented him his ears felt like they were on fire. “M-me? No, I haven’t done anything that’s worth that kind of title… I’m more like a serf in dirty burlap.” He muttered looking to the side. God, why were you so pretty?!

“Peter I can’t even find my locker without you, and that’s just in school.” You put a hand on his shoulder. “You do so much for me inside these walls and outside of them. I want you to know how dear you are to me… I-”

“Will Peter Parker please come to the school office, Peter Parker to the school office.” He looked up at the ceiling as if the voice came from the sky. He took a quick glance at his watch and sucked in a breath before looking back at you.

“Hey, I’ll see you in History okay?” He asked. Your lips clammed up and you gave a nod at him as he jogged off in the opposite direction from you to the office. You heaved a heavy sigh. You were so close to telling him how you really felt. Curse those stupid announcements. 

You were about to start heading to your first class of the day when you felt someone tap on your shoulder. When you turned around you saw the same girl who had first approached you. Her gaze seemed to be far off past you and her expression seemed unnaturally lax almost as if she were asleep.

“You would make a beautiful queen Y/N,” she said. Her voice was monotone and sent a shiver down your spine as she spoke. 

“You should be back on a throne, where you belong Princess Y/N of Odin…”

Your eyes widened and you took a step closer to her. “Who are you?!” You hissed. The girl did nothing, she only kept staring past you in a daze. You grabbed her by the edge of her shirt quickly pulling her even closer.

“I said who ARE you?!” There was no response. You pushed her forward out of your grasp and suddenly the girl shook her head as if she was waking up from a dream.

“How did I get here…?” She asked looking around the hall suspiciously. Your eyes lowered at her figure and she looked at you nearly peeing herself when she saw your dark expression. 

“Oh, shit did I bump into you or something Y/N??” She asked baking up. “I’m super sorry I must have been spacing off or something!” She said quickly grabbing onto her backpack straps.

“I’ll see you later!!” She rushed off quickly down the hall as the bell rang. Students started to pile into classes and the halls gradually emptied until you were left alone.

You grabbed your phone out of your pocket dialing for your brothers as you started to make your way out of the building. You saw Peter come out of the office out of the corner of your eyes but you kept walking.

“Y/N…?” He started to jog after you holding an envelope in his hands.

“Y/N what’s going on? Are you okay? Mr. Stark just dropped off these tickets for us- hey where are you going?” he asked taking your hand suddenly finally causing you to stop.

“We need to get out of here.” You said quickly in a hushed tone. “Someone’s trying to locate me.” You whispered.

“What?! Who-mmmm!!!” You covered his mouth quickly with your hand. “Quiet!” You whispered looking around. 

“I called for Thor and Loki they should be here as soon as possible,” You muttered. You didn’t want to say too much out loud who knew if someone was listening. You slid your hand down from Peter’s mouth.

“Who’s trying to find you Y/N? What’s happening?” He whispered back. You felt anxiety set in your chest as you turned to him your whole body quivering with fear.

“I don’t know Peter.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared for your safety in Midgard you scramble across the streets of queens to look for a way back to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely a short chapter but don't worry, I'll make up for it ;)

You didn’t even think to be gentle with Peter as you gripped his hand tight and pulled him into the side of the school’s entrance squeezing between a row of lockers. His eyes were locked onto your intensely as he watched you take your only free hand and whisk it around your body. A teal like dust came from the tips of your fingers and danced around your body landing on the fibers of your clothes and the edge of your skin like pixie dust. There you transformed right in front of Peter’s eyes so that you didn’t look like yourself anymore.

Peter took a second to take a look at you. He knew that he had literally seen you transform in front of your eyes but he still couldn’t help but feel dumfounded at the skill of your magic abilities. He would have told you that you were amazing, but unfortunately, the two of you didn’t have time to be affectionate with one another.

“We have to go,” you said suddenly pulling him away again. Peter almost had to double take. Even your voice had changed shifting to an octave higher. 

“Y/N?” He had to say something, the fact that he was silent all the moments before.

“Call me something else,” You hissed under your breath. “Anything else, I can’t be recognized,” you begged leading him down the sidewalk. You looked up ahead to see the skies starting to darken drastically. You sighed in a bit of relief. It looked like Thor was already on his way.

“Okay uh…Robin…?” Peter tried still following behind. “Robin you know I can suit up if you need me too in a second like it’ll take a minute I swear,” 

You only shook your head as you ducked into an alleyway. “That’s not necessary,” You said quickly before taking your phone out again this time to call Tony. It was a good thing Peter had set up all the Avengers on speed dial or it would have taken you minutes just to realize you forgot to type in an area code.

Peter however, felt useless as he watched you work the phone and pull it up to your ear. Who was he kidding? You had two older brothers who were literal gods. Hell, you were a goddess yourself and a powerful one at that! As far as he was concerned, you probably should have been the one protecting him. Maybe Loki was right, maybe he was just acting like a pest butting into your family’s business as he did. Still, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit beside himself just watching you launch yourself into possible danger.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts because you were handing your phone to him.

“Its Mr. Stark, he wants to speak to you,” You said as he took your phone putting it close to his ear. You felt yourself lean into him on the other side of the phone to listen to what the avenger had to say.

“Alright you two, Thor and Loki are on the way but it’ll be too suspicious if they meet you out in some random ally nearby school so I’m gonna have you meet up with them outside the school. Fewer people, fewer cameras, fewer eyes to notice you two are out where you shouldn’t be,” his explanations were rushed yet efficient, it was no wonder he was the problem solver of the group.

“How do you know where we are?” You raised an eyebrow while leaning in closer your head tapping gently against Peters. 

“I’m Tony Stark, I know everything. Kid, I’m sending you the destination now.” 

You knew he was talking to Peter now, but that didn’t keep you from instantly checking your phone for some sort of location. Instead, you saw Peter’s watch begin to blink, lighting up until a digital watch replaced its face. 

“Alright,” Peter gave you a nod and took your hand giving it a squeeze. “Let’s go.” You both started walking away from school together hand in hand, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Well, as inconspicuous as a teenage goddess and spider boy could possibly be.

Peter could tell that you didn’t want to talk about it. Or, maybe you did want to talk about it but you couldn’t afford to, not out in the open at least. He searched your tense expression, your lips curled tightly against each other and your eyes narrowed and focused, almost as if they were ready to kill at a moment’s notice. 

You walked out of a crosswalk and turned a corner briskly following Tony Stark’s directions while also trying not to lose yourself in thought. Someone was after you; maybe they had been for a long time. Maybe they were just waiting for the right moment until after you were out of Doctor Strange’s care for them to snatch you right from under your brother’s noses. Maybe they planned to torture you, or use your powers for evil or kill you-

“Y/N!” Peter hissed softly. You blinked only now feeling the tight grip he had on your hand, you were about one step away from walking onto oncoming traffic.

“I…” You couldn’t even find the right words to say. Your mind was racing like a runaway train and at this point, it seemed like a crash would be the only thing to stop it.

“I know you’re scared, but you have to keep yourself safe Y/N,” Peter comforted. His grip on you lessened for just a moment before giving your hand a soft touch again. You were hurting, that much was obvious; but how could he help? You two may have been together in person but in every other aspect, you were worlds apart. He couldn’t even begin to understand what might have been going on with you.

Nonetheless, he still tried, and that was the reason you realized you were in love with Peter Parker.

You were a daughter of Odin: god of wisdom and magic, king of Asgard and all who lived within it. You were the sister of thunder and mischief, power and divination flowed through your very veins and with each spell you cast you felt yourself course with energy only a god could comprehend. 

But when you looked those beautiful warm brown eyes that could melt the heart of a Jotuun, you didn’t feel like a princess, or a god or even an Asgardian at all. You only felt like yourself fully and completely. You felt your hands instinctively reach up to his face taking a stray hair and pulling it from his eyes. You didn’t know if it was the fact that your emotions were on an entirely new level or if it was the fact that you knew soon enough you may never see Peter again depending on what you faced, but you felt yourself leaning closer, slowly, silently, sadly for a kiss-

That was before you heard your brothers call your name dashing across the crosswalk and grabbing you in their arms. They held you tightly like some sort of stuffed animal. You were undoubtedly strong, there was no doubt about that, but with the combined strength of Thor and Loki, you were pretty sure you were one squeeze away from your eyes popping out of your skull like some sort of stress toy.

“Y/N… thank Odin you’re safe at last,” Thor whispered into your hair as he stroked the back of your head.

“I would not say that yet brother, your words practically had to be forced out of your suffocated throat. As if on cue your brothers both let go of you so you could finish your thoughts. “We have no idea who or what we’re up against, it could be an army an entire planet out to destroy us,” You muttered now looking to the concrete sidewalk.

Loki put his hand on your shoulder making you look up at him. For once he actually seemed genuine. “Rest assured sister; now that we are here there will be nothing that can take you away from us, not again.” 

“Now come Y/N. We mustn’t stay here longer, who knows who could be watching,” Thor warned taking your other shoulder. 

“Wait!” You said quickly turning to Peter who yet again found himself sitting on the sidelines of your family drama. “Peter…come with us,” You opened your hand out to him. 

“Y/N.” Your brothers instinctively called at the same time.

“Brothers, this is the least of your worries. Peter Parker has stayed by my side faithfully the entire time I have been with your Avengers and has not once dialed to protect me when I needed him.”Peter felt his cheeks get hot as you stared into his soul your disposition unwavering strong yet somehow affectionate at the same time. 

“I owe him my life.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back at the compound, you decide that in order to end this frightening stalking of your pursuer, you must confront them head on. But what happens when you finally start to see the damage that your presence brings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! Looks like I'm finally caught up with the chapters!! I've been posting primarily on tumblr (under the same username except for a dash instead of an underscore!!!) but now that I'm caught up I'll start posting on both sites!! Hope you're ready for the finale!!

“Play it again for me.” You muttered against the thumb that you placed firmly against your lips. You were tempted to bite it so you could release even a drop of the tension that you held in your entirety.

The alien boy came into view looking devilishly charming as he stared seemingly straight into your eyes.

“Y/N, daughter of Odin, I’ve come for your hand.” You bent your thumb slightly letting your teeth grab onto the nail and bit on it furiously now.

“He’s a suitor of yours obviously,” Loki noted placing a hand on your back. “The question is who.” You shook your head.

“I already know.” You whispered standing up now. “I can’t believe after this many years… how could he possibly….” You were pacing back and forth across the room now your memories playing back to back like a movie. “I was only what… thirteen when he first proposed? I cannot believe after all these years he still holds such strong feelings for me-”

You could hear Peter coughing now, a crushed water bottle in his hands and water drenching his graphic t-shirt. “P-proposed?!” He choked wiping the spit he had on his mouth now. 

Your face flushed red. “Yes!! But it was years ago!! I haven’t been properly proposed to in what… half a year now?” You covered your mouth trying to think back.

“H-half a year ago?!” Peter ran a hand through his hair. He knew you Asgardians had some weird traditions but damn! Peter couldn’t even choose what cereal he wanted for breakfast in the morning (to be fair who can really choose between Cocoa Pebbles and Reese’s Puffs…) how could someone the same age already be prepared to choose one person to have married to them for the rest of their life!

“Yes but that’s not who we speak of now… this suitor, I haven’t seen him in so long I had nearly forgotten who he was… nearly.” You stopped pacing again to stare at the projections face once more.

“Percius.” You confirmed folding your arms over your chest. “Prince of the Nimbans, they’re known shapeshifters and chameleons of the lesser known universe.” You explained sighing heavily before looking between your two brothers.

“Father had me deny him for his lower status as a prince, but it seems since news of Asgard’s fall has traveled, he must believe we’ve become equals.”

Loki scoffed his nose scrunching in disdain. “Preposterous. How could such a worm even think to be on the same level as us.”

“You forget how we’ve regressed brother,” You shook your head slowly. “Asgard is no more, our people are scattered about on this planet far and wide. Our own father has been lost to us and our mother has been gone for far longer.” You felt a knot form in your throat and you could feel your eyes start to sting a small pool of water forming in your eyes. “We are not the gods we used to be.” 

You felt Thor put a strong hand on your shoulder squeezing it tightly. “You forget our strength as Asgardians sister,” You found yourself turning your head ever so slightly. “We have the strength that some beings could even dream of having, a power that no mere mortal could possess,” He took a moment to point at the center of your chest and placed his other hand on your other shoulder.

“A heart for its people that no ruler could replicate.” He sighed deeply and turned away cracking his knuckles as he spoke again. “Correct me if I’m wrong sister, but you do not wish to wed this suitor do you?”

You couldn’t have shaken your head quicker. “Of course not! Why would you even ask such a thing!” You yelled offended. 

“Well sister as of late your preferences have been quite questionable…” Loki muttered just loud enough for both you and Peter to hear. You felt a warmth spread from your cheeks to the tips of your ears. Stupid brother, he really would take any chance he could get to embarrass you wouldn’t he?

“Whatever the case, if our sister does not want to wed this Percius boy then she shall not. Which means someone must confront him and force him to leave this planet from where he came.”

Tony folded his arms over his chest giving the two Asgardian brothers a knowing look. “This isn’t going to result in the destruction of the earth, is it? Because I just planned a vacation with Pepper to the Bahamas about a week ago and I’d really like the Bahamas to you know…. still, exist by the time I have to go.”

“You underestimate our powers Stark.” Loki didn’t even bother rolling his eyes but you could hear the annoyance in his tone. “We will settle this once and for all.” He looked over at Thor who nodded slowly.

“Loki is right, at this moment, all we ask of you is to send this Percius a message: That he must end this pathetic stalking of his.” 

Tony looked between the three of you closely. Thor was brash and hot-headed and Loki was snide and conniving. The two of them together trying to deliberate with an alien prince who seemed pretty bent on gaining your hand in marriage was not looking to go very well. His eyes traveled to you. You were staring into the projection, hands holding each of your elbows as you seemingly searched for something in the message. You seemed to be the only cool-headed one here (with respect to that one time you and Thor collectively almost destroyed the compound). Maybe you were this group’s saving grace. He shook his head to himself. He would just have to cross his fingers and hope for the best. If you and your brothers needed the Avengers they would no doubt support you, but for now, he was just hoping you gods would be able to handle your own.

“Alright then, let’s get started.”

Tony sat you between your two brothers and projected a large mirror-like image in front of you that seemed to be waiting to record whatever you needed to say.   
“I’m going to have the three of you say what you need to this alien asshole and then redirect the message back to the source. Then…we just wait for another response and go from there.”

You took a deep breath and felt yourself tense up even if it was just slightly. You were used to being in the spotlight all the time as you were a royal but never like this. Asgardians were well respected and feared for their strength, magic, and impressive physique, but right now? Well, you were pretty sure that you had never felt smaller- especially next to your two big brothers who were already pretty large. You took a final deep breath noticing Peter watch you from the corner of the room silently before a small red dot in the corner of the projection began to blink signaling that it was time for you to present yourself.

“To Percius, prince of Nimbans and the planet of Stratonah, as I am flattered by your earnest and passionate proposal I must regretfully decline your request of an engagement.” You kept your voice monotone and your stature unwavering as you spoke. You were not about to let him see any sense of doubt inside you if he did he might think you were being forced into refusing him, which you most definitely were not.

“I ask you now, to cease your invasion of the Midgard and its inhabitants. While I’m sure your reasons are virtuous to yourself, I assure they are not to me and my family.” Your eyes narrowed slightly, you didn’t realize but your brother’s eyes had shrunk too almost in perfect synch. 

It was Thor’s turn to speak now. “We will not hesitate to retaliate if we fear that the crown or the lives of Midgardians are put in danger.” Loki continued by going as far as to lean in closer into the camera. “You have been warned.” 

You looked over at Tony and gave him a nod cueing him to stop the recording. He continued to move to the projection letting his fingers type away on a floating translucent keyboard furiously not even looking down at what he was typing. He took one finger slamming it into a single button and the projection illuminated only displaying the message: video sent.

“Well, I suppose that went well,” Thor said with a twist of his head while shrugging slightly.

“One can only hope,” you muttered softly standing up from the couch. “I shall return shortly, I believe…” You could feel your heart practically jump out of your chest and felt your hands start to clam. “I believe I should get some fresh air.” You finished finally turning your back on the rest of the group. Your chest was still pounding hard as you walked out of one of the compounds balcony doors to go stare over the countryside. Settle down now, this was no time to show fear. You had been trained from birth to be a diplomat, a skilled mage and most importantly a representative of all of Asgard, so _why_ in all the nine realms did you feel fear now?

It wasn’t long before you heard the balcony doors close beside you again. You didn’t even grace Peter with a look at him as he came up to your side leaning over the balcony with you. 

“You okay?” He asked only glancing at you out of the sides of your eyes.

“No.” You puffed a sigh. “I suppose I’m not.” You listened to the emptiness of the countryside, the birds singing softly in their woodland homes, gentle breezes that seemed to be whispering against your skin. Everything seemed so peaceful. You started to rub one side of your head tiredly. How could anything be peaceful right now?

“Peter, I’ve been on Midgard for not even a year and already I’ve brought danger to it merely by existing.” Your hand was covering nearly half your face now. “I may have not planned to spend my time here, but it and its people have taken care of me in a way I’m sure not many other realms would have.” Your hand dropped to your side slowly as clouds drifted across the sky. “I must protect it, no matter what it takes.”

You heard him chuckle and you finally tore your eyes from the landscape to watch him. “Why do you laugh?”

He shook his head smiling. “Well, let’s just say that you’re not the first Asgardian to put Earth in danger,” You knew he meant it as a joke but you couldn’t help but feel your heart sink. You guessed it was just a trait of Odin’s children to be naturally destructive.

“But… you know, you’re not the only Asgardian who’s vowed to protect it either.” The image of Thor flashed through your head. You suddenly sensed his hand on your shoulder and you felt your knees go weak. 

“And if you’re willing to fight for _my_ home and _my_ people, then I’ll be glad to do the same for you.” You didn’t cry; you were too well trained in keeping your emotions in line to do so, but you did think that if you had allowed yourself to you would have easily. Instead, you raised a hand to his cheek, gently cupping his chin within the palm of your hand.

“So eloquently spoken,” You whispered. “Tell me, are you really not a prince in disguise?” Peter laughed sheepishly with a hint of nervousness laced in his voice. “No, definitely not.” Your expression melted into a soft smile.

“You’re funny Peter.”

“How so?”

You opened your mouth to indulge him once more but not before you saw Tony swish the door open swiftly staring you both down while his jaw tightened in suspense. “You two come back inside. You’re gonna want to see this.” He didn’t even acknowledge the fact that you were actively caressing his protégée, nearly close enough to him that you could steal a kiss away. But now wasn’t the time for kisses or amorous glances.

You walked back into the compound to see ten different projection screens all displaying different broadcasts of an alien invasion all lead by the blue-skinned alien you had just addressed via video message only minutes before. 

It was a huge army. Not the most impressive that you’ve seen I your past in Asgard but regardless made up of hundreds of soldiers all stomping down the streets of upstate New York all holding long alien guns close to their chests.

“This is all live footage of a city only a few miles off from the border between New York and Canada,” Tony said taking his glasses off of his body and tossing them to a nearby couch. You started to see the famed red armor form and slide down his body gradually covering almost every inch of him except for his face. His chest started to glow brightly, for a minute you thought you saw it pulse with each heartbeat. 

Your brothers were already transforming and you made a smooth movement of your hand over your head creating the familiar bright turquoise light of your magic. Soon enough, your crown was placed firmly on your head and your entire body shone with light soon enough being replaced with glimmering gold and teal armor. A large turquoise cape cascaded against your back and your daggers were fastened close to your sides your fingers twitched slightly just waiting for another chance to create magic. You only realized then that it had been quite some time that you used magic for combat. It was as if your body was itching to get back into the routine. 

“Sister.” Thor started. You threw a hand up to silence him causing him to stumble back slightly in shock, eyebrows furrowing in anger. 

“I will not stand idly by while you all risk your lives for mine.” You snapped.

“You are our sister! Of course, you will. As your brothers, it’s our responsibility to keep you out of harm’s way!” Thor took a step closer to you and for a moment the room though that he was going to blow out another fuse. 

“You will let me go, or I will go on my own. I will not ask for your permission, brother.” Your eyes darted to his magic practically beaming from them like tears.

“So the real question remains: would you rather know where I am on the battlefield or fear for the worst.”

Peter looked between you and Thor feverishly looking like a five-year-old watching a fight. Sure you had tried to stand up to your brothers before but something was different this time. It was as if the whole room radiated with your power as you stood face to face with Thor. Peter wouldn’t lie, it was a sight he’d probably never forget: a smaller looking girl with fists balled up tight as she stared down the god of thunder who actually seemed to be relenting for the first time Peter had ever seen.

“You will stay with me and Loki.” He said finally walking past you quickly. “Let’s go.” 

“You heard ‘em kid, suit up.” Tony nodded towards some far off elevator doors that would lead down to the outside of the compound. Peter gulped. He knew that he would do anything for you, and Mr. Stark but he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell you all were up against. He’d never fought against aliens before but the one run in he had with their technology was enough to realize that he probably didn’t want any more. 

You all piled out of the elevator and hopped onto the quinjet fastening yourself tightly into its seats as Tony set a course for the alien invasion. He Thor and Loki conversed about their game plan while you sat strapped into your chair slightly clutching against its armrests. You looked over at Peter; it was the first time you had actually seen him in person as his alter ego. His eye whites shrank and enlarged as they studied your figure closely. “Are you nervous?”

You took a deep breath and gave him a lopsided smile. “Perhaps. But at this point, can I really afford to be?” You turned back to the front of the ship as it started to whirr to life the grass beneath it whipping wildly as the quinjet started to rise into the air.

Peter lifted his arm slightly as he continued to watch you but it was no use; you were too far away.

It didn’t even take an hour to get to the overthrown city. You had to hand it to this Midgardian technology. Sure, it couldn’t jump between entire galaxies and couldn’t resist the damage taken by an entire star fleet, but it was good for travel at least. 

The seatbelts on all of your bodies un-clicked themselves as Tony punched in the quadrants for home and set an autopilot function on. You all made your way to the back of the ship and the doors slid open revealing the Nimban army that plagued the cities grounds. 

“Are we ready?” Tony asked staring at you. You felt your heart skip a beat. You realized then that he was actually addressing you. In his eyes, this was your mission and thus it was your call. 

“Yes.” You took a courageous step forward and took a deep breath. “Let’s end this.”

You lept out of the quinjet flipping once before your feet met the ground. You stood face to face with the alien prince who only smirked clearly pleased at your sudden appearance. He took a moment to bow the white curls bouncing slightly as he made any movement. The rest of your team one by one met the ground quickly and stood behind you arming themselves.

“The famed princess of Asgard finally shows her face years after my initial proposal.” He dropped to one knee and took your hand lifting it to his lips where he pressed a kiss on your knuckles. “To say that I am thrilled to see your exquisite beauty would be quite the understatement, my love.” 

Peter’s jaw clenched so tightly as he watched the prince that you would have thought he was trying to bite down on metal. He felt his face heat in anger. He didn’t even ask permission to kiss your hand. For a prince, he certainly didn’t act very chivalrous. 

“Your arrogance and flirtation will get you nowhere Percius.” You snatched your hand back from him. “I rejected your proposal twice now and given the opportunity, I will a third time.” You stared down at him as he still knelt on one knee looking at you seemingly oh so satisfied with himself.

“I will give you one final chance to turn back to your home before there is any unnecessary violence. This is a quarrel between Asgardians and Nimbans, not Midgardians.”

He finally stood raising one hand simply his palm facing out towards you. You saw the entire army drop down to a knee cocking their guns in one loud motion in unison. Their guns emitted a soft deep blue light. A pit formed in your stomach. Whatever energy those guns made couldn’t have been good.

“Midgard made this their fight once they took you in.” His eyes shifted between Tony and Peter and he scoffed conveying only pity. “You say that this is not their fight? Then why do you have their avengers stand by you?”

“They are my friends and they stand for me. Not Midgard.” Percius shrugged simply as if he couldn’t be bothered. “More to add to the attendance of our wedding,”   
“There will be no wedding!” You shouted now. Your eyes flashed to his right hand that was still upright. Now the fingers were bent forward at the slightest angle and you noticed that the lights of the guns were brighter now. Your breath was hitched in your throat. Clearly, he had you cornered. 

Everyone was frozen in silence having all noticed the readiness Percius was to have you all eradicated. You were at a standstill and he knew it. You saw his cocky smile spread on his lips and you felt your blood boil again.

“You still have time to reconsider dearest,” he continued. Your lips pursed tightly you needed something, anything to distract him so the rest of you could decimate them. You all were more powerful than the lot of them, but the fact that you were in this compromising position was what made you all wary. You just needed a miracle.

You knew you were a goddess, but you couldn’t help but thank your lucky stars when you suddenly saw a bright orange hole open up in the ground beneath at least a hundred soldiers, swallowing them up immediately into a destination you couldn’t even see. The hole disappeared for a moment before a smaller one appeared in its place Stephen Strange floating out of it gracefully bright orange rings of energy circling his wrists.

“I’m sorry to inform you of this your majesty, but in this realm, no means no.” You could have cried as you saw Strange start to fight off the enemy with his skilled sorcery.

Percius turned around to see what the hell had happened to his troops and to face against strange. That was all you needed.

“NOW!” You yelled you dropped down to the floor and swung your leg in a circle throwing Percius into the ground his face slamming into the asphalt. 

You didn’t have to say it twice. The rest of Percius’ army started to fire rapidly at your group but not before you could swing your arms wildly in half circles creating a thick turquoise mist that materialized into a huge shield that covered the half of the city that you stood in. The energy beams that the army shot at you were definitely powerful but nothing you couldn’t handle. You fixed your posture after being moved half a foot due to the impact. You turned back to the rest of your team. “From above!” You instructed.

Thor launched himself into the air thunder booming as lightning slammed into his hands and traveled up his arms as he jumped the barrier and barreled into the army. Tony followed his lead flying up into the air beams of energy blasting into the crowd while Loki made a leap over the shield almost a little too eager to get blood on his hands with your other brother.

You breathed heavily. Things seemed to be going well, that was until you found yourself slamming into the floor just as Percius had just a second ago. Peter screamed out your name but you got up almost immediately. The blow to your head had shocked you enough so that the barrier was no longer running but you were alert enough to see the sword that Percius was now wielding aiming for your chest.

You dropped down again to the floor between his legs and Percius tripped over your body slightly staggering as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. 

“Another reason why my heart burns for you, Your rage and strength are respected but your defense is left to be desired!!” He steadied his stance again and you got up your grabbing your daggers from your sides. 

“That’s where I can assist you! If you would just marry me you would have nothing to worry of!”

“I already worry of nothing you bumbling idiot!” 

His eyes narrowed as he stared you down. “I will have you, princess.”

“Dude!” Peter’s voice snapped you out of focus again as he flipped through the air thwipping a web to the prince’s sword yanking it from his grasp “She’s just not into you!!” He tossed the sword to the far side and squatted eight appendages suddenly springing from his back. “Give it a break!”

Percius’ teeth gritted tight and he grabbed another gun from his thigh. “You’d best see your way out of our quarrels insect,” He growled.

“He is NOT AN INSECT!” You snarled whipping your hands while they held the daggers. They started to illuminate in some sort of blue fire. Before Percius knew it, both you and Peter were charging at him wildly. 

Now that the barrier between you and the army was broken soldiers started pooling back to Percius’ side and they were hell-bent on protecting their prince. You and Peter were intercepted by soldiers shooting at you with energy beams. You couldn’t remember how many you had sliced through and killed. Your armor was coated with the blood of aliens and your cape had by now been stained and tattered. You had Percius in your sights and you were ready to take him down. You had a soldier body slam you into the ground but it only took you a moment to stab him in the legs making him incapable of walking. 

There was a sharp “WHOA!!” and you saw Peter got knocked feet back into the air and slam into a brick building. There was a loud crunch noise and you saw a large crack spread its way to the top of the house. You couldn’t have run faster towards Peter, the building started to crumble and you dove on the ground grabbing him and sliding out the way as it gave way to its damage. 

“Peter?!” You cradled his head in your lap and pat his face furiously as you waited for a response. Blood started to trickle from his mouth.

“Oh, no.. oh god…!!” You shook him harder now. “Peter please wake up!! Wake up the battle is almost won!! Please!!!” You bent over pressing your forehead against his tears leaking onto his cheeks. 

“Peter…I need you…please…!” When there was no response your heart tore. Soldiers began circling in on you and you looked up to see what you had caused.

The city was in shambles and still breaking. Buildings were collapsing and humans were running out of their homes screaming in fear, some being shot just for the mere fact that they were Midgardian. You looked around aimlessly. What could you even do? You saw Peter’s face go slack in your arms and your lips pursed the tears still falling. 

Your shoulders dropped and a wave of magic burst forth from your body knocking soldiers that once surrounded you clear into the sky.

Your face was emotionless but you still bent down to hold Peter’s face in your hands again, your thumb circling on his cheek as you gave him a kiss on top of his forehead. You slowly laid his body down and stood to your feet squaring your shoulders back as you began to walk towards Percius. 

Soldiers who were still on the ground tried to come to attack you but you only had to raise a hand and another bomb of magic energy emitted from you throwing every enemy away. Percius stood chest ragged rising and falling feverishly as he panted. His expression was twisted with anger but you could see something else in his eyes. Was it fear? You didn’t care anymore.

“Why do you fight me so!” He shouted aiming his sword at you somehow having gotten it back. You said nothing to him.

“You care for this crumbling planet so much?! Then why do you torment it with this useless battle!! End this foolishness and come with me daughter of Odin!”

You took a deep breath. “Okay.”

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and he refused to lower his sword. “You cannot fool me, princess. I know you to be the sister of that lying god. You wish to kill me in my sleep to avenge your precious Midgard!!”

You raised your wrists to him. “If you feel it necessary, you may chain me.” 

He took a careful step forward while the sounds of screams still echoed around you both. He couldn’t concentrate on the screaming but as far as you were concerned…. You couldn’t hear anything.

“What is your ploy princess?! Why have you lost your fiery spirit to protect this Earth?”

The tears may have welled up in your eyes but you refused to let them fall. “I have nothing left to protect.” You whispered.

“If I stay here and fight you this earth will continue to be broken down until one of us dies.” You took a step forward closing the gap between you both as he lowered his sword. “But if I leave with you now, this all will end, and Midgard will be safe.” You took a staggered breath your posture not breaking. “I will marry you.”

Peter felt like his entire body was on fire when his eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly as his body flared around like an animal. The battle was still going on but the situation seemed somehow less intense. He searched for you quickly. Did you win? Did you defeat Percius and start fighting whatever was left of his army? Were you safe? He looked up to see you standing in the middle of the battle with Percius taking his hand. His heart skipped beat after beat and he stood up weakly trying to croak out your name.

Peter struggled to lift his arm as he continued to watch you but it was no use.

You were too far away.


End file.
